The Lion King: The Master Plan
by Delta2060
Summary: A regular day in the Pridelands turns into an ordeal of mystery when a discovery beneath Pride rock alerts the inhabitants to a deadly threat approaching them involving the deceased Scar and Zira. One thing is certain, there will be death.
1. Chapter 1

**Now I just want to make something clear at this early stage. This is not a traditional kind of 'Lion King' story. And by traditional I mean like the plots of the first two films. This is something completely different in style to the films so just keep that in mind. This first bit is a prologue and chapter 1 will follow afterwards.**

Prologue

Pride rock was dark in the night. Moon light seeped into the cave, but there was nobody awake to see it. Nobody except for two. A dark furred lion with a black mane and a thin gold lioness with a stripe of darker fur on her head. Three years had passed now since the death of Mufasa and everyone in the pride was coping. Just. Life was not good under the reign of the new king but it could be worse. Actually the only way it could be worse was if they were dead. Currently there was a conversation going on between the two lions who were awake.

"Our rule seems to be staying strong." Zira said.

"Of course it is. That's how I planned it." Replied Scar.

"You did a great job gaining control over the Pridelands. It's an even greater achievement that we've been able to keep control over the last three years."

"The reason for our success is detailed planning, my dear."

"Something you're an expert at." Zira complimented him.

Scar then stood up without warning and wandered out onto the ledge of Pride rock that overlooked the entire kingdom. Zira waited a moment and then followed after him. They both watched out across the black horizon with the wind blowing calmly and silently for a full minute before Scar continued to talk.

"Something that I've realised that the rest of the pride hasn't, is that this world isn't limited to the Pridelands."

"Of course it isn't. But no one has ever seen the need to explore beyond it." Said Zira.

"I don't mean literally beyond the Pridelands. I mean so much more than that."

Zira looked at Scar, wondering what he meant by that. She then replied.

"I don't think I quite understand what you mean."

Scar didn't move his gaze as he answered back.

"You will. In time, Zira."

"Sometimes I just don't understand you. But I love you too much to care about that."

Zira rubbed her head against Scars side, and he then did the same to her.

"You know the story about all the great kings of the past being up in the sky watching everything?" He asked.

"Yes. I think everyone knows that story."

"Well all they ever see of it is the stars. There's no actual proof that that story is real."

"What are you trying to say, Scar?"

"No proof, Zira. Until now. This is something only I am privileged to."

Scar turned around and headed back into the cave, leaving Zira to ponder on what the hell he was talking about.

"I wonder what he means." She muttered to herself.

She turned round and ran back into the cave after Scar.

"Hey! Scar, what do you mean?"

 **Hope this has got some people interested in what's going on. Most of this story will be set in the present day (after TLK2) but a few chapters will take place in the past. Chapter 1 will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is where the main story begins. I set it a few years or so after TLK 2. I think everything went well in this chapter. So here it is.**

Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny, summers day in the Pridelands. All the animals were going about their day as usual and the cave of Pride rock had just become noisy with the return of a certain group of lions. Kiara and Kovu were the first inside the cave, followed by they're daughter, Maisha. Behind them were Vitani and Kion, with Simba and Nala bringing up the rear. Maisha was still a cub, about half as old as Kiara was when she married Kovu. She was also the same colour as Kiara. Kion was now a young adult with a full red mane like his dad and grandfather. He stopped leading the lion guard about a year ago now because he wanted to be with his family more as he got older. Sarabi was waiting in the cave when they all came rushing in at once.

"Was it fun?" She asked.

"It was until Kion cheated." Kovu said first.

Kion heard this and said "I didn't cheat."

"Yes you did." Said Kiara.

"It wasn't cheating. It was a creative use of resources." Kion said in his defence.

"How did he cheat at an Addax spotting competition?" Sarabi asked.

Vitani was the one who replied as she caught up with the front of the group. "He gathered a load of sticks and moss and things and built his own fake Addax."

"Then he claimed to have seen more than the rest of us." Kovu finished.

"I wonder where gets that from?" Nala asked sarcastically as she glanced at Simba beside her.

"What?" He asked. "When have _I_ ever cheated at anything?"

"Would you like a list?" Nala replied.

"No thanks." Simba said.

"How many did Maisha see?" Asked Sarabi.

"I saw eight." Maisha said.

"Which is quite a lot considering the rarity of Addax's." Kiara added.

"Well I'm glad you all had such a good time. But time is getting on now." Sarabi said.

"Yes, it'll be getting dark in about an hour." Simba continued. "Kiara, you and Kovu had better finish off your duties for the day and head back here."

"Alright." Replied Kovu.

Kovu began to walk out of Pride rock and Kiara was about to follow him when she was stopped by Simba.

"Yes, daddy?" She asked

"Kiara, could I have a talk with you later?"

"Sure. What about?"

"I'll tell you later, OK."

"Fine. See you later."

Kiara then followed Kovu out of Pride rock and into the outside. Simba and Nala sat down in the cave and rested. They had to since they were getting old now. Maisha laid down at the other end of the cave and eventually fell asleep. And as for Vitani and Kion, they were chatting in the corner about old times. Pride rock became very quiet once again.

About an hour after it had gotten dark Simba was up and waiting for Kiara outside the cave of Pride rock.

"Where is she?" He muttered to himself, getting impatient.

After only another minute or so, Kiara turned up, running at her father to make up for lost time that was unnecessary. She stopped right in front of him and sat down.

"You took your time didn't you?" Simba asked.

"Sorry. Kovu isn't really a heavy sleeper so I had to be careful not to wake him up. Or any other pride member either." Kiara replied. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"OK. This is something that I only want you to hear for now." Simba started. "Kiara. You and Kovu have been king and queen for about eight years now."

"You're telling me." She interrupted.

"Yes well, I want to sort a few things out now before it's too late."

Simba then took a moment to stare into his daughters eyes and he remembered that this might a rather sensitive subject for Kiara. So he deviated from his planned explanation and said instead

"Do you know what, lets go for a walk while we discuss this."

"Alright." Kiara replied.

Satisfied with this, Simba lead Kiara off down the slope of Pride rock and across the savannah, under the light of the stars.

Soon they arrived at a particularly open area of grass with a good view of the sky. The same area that Simba and his father lay under one night in fact, and Simba learned of the story of the great kings of the past being up in the sky and watching over them. He shuddered at the memory of being with Mufasa before Scar killed him, but he also savoured it as it gave him the chance to remember him. Kiara was getting tired and so decided to take a quick lye down in the grass and Simba joined her. He then decided that this would be the best time to start talking with her about what he was going to say.

"Now that you seem to be comfortable maybe we can talk." He began.

"Yeah, OK. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you know that me and Nala are getting quite old now?"

"I don't like to say, but yeah, you are." Kiara giggled slightly as she said this.

"Alright. Now, we aren't going to be around much longer obviously. And before the worst happens I wanted to make sure you sorted out something with your daughter."

"Maisha? What about her?" Kiara asked.

"I just want you to make sure that she knows what she will have to do when the time comes for her to become queen" He said.

"I'll make sure she knows. It's still a little early to be thinking about that though. But I will remember to teach her."

"That's good." Simba said and then after a moment continued "Aren't you sad your mum and dad will soon be gone?"

"Of course I am." Kiara replied, surprised at the question, not knowing quite what he meant by it.

"Oh, OK. It's just that you aren't normally this calm when talking about it." He explained.

"In case you hadn't noticed but I've become much stronger over the years. Physically and emotionally. But yes,, I am still sad about it."

"Alright. Just checking."

As they both drifted off into a daze, staring up at the stars in the sky, Simba eventually said "You know, me and my father used to lay out under the stars like this sometimes."

"I know. You and I used to do this as well, when I was young." Kiara reminded him.

"It's rather calming isn't it?"

"I suppose it is." She said in return.

"You remember the old story too?" Simba asked her.

"Yeah. Clear as daylight. All the great kings of the past, watching us from up there."

As Kiara said that, all Simba could think about was his father looking down on him from above. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed out quietly.

They both remained in the grass for some time before returning to Pride rock later that night and laying down in there usual places inside the cave. Waiting for the next day.

 **Hope you enjoyed this one. The next chapter will be up soon too. I have to admit that the story does get kind of... well... ridiculous i suppose is a good word for it, or strange perhaps, and even i wasn't too sure about it to begin with but it just sort of grew on me after a while. I hope this happens to everyone reading this as well if you aren't too sure about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the first really important chapter in the story where the problem starts to arise. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

Kovu walked along the base of Pride rock as he waited for the rest of the pride to wake up. He didn't usually wake up early but it seemed that today was different. This gave him an opportunity to remember things that he may or may not have wanted to remember. Things like his childhood growing up in the Outlands. One thing he preferred not to remember in great detail. And then things like meeting Kiara that he loved to keep in mind at all times. As he continued to pace up and down his eye caught sight of something that he could swear was never there before. A loose stone in the structure of Pride rock.

"Hang on." He said to himself as he went to look closer.

He moved the stone out of the way with his paw and it revealed an opening of some sort. One that was just big enough for a lion to fit through. So Kovu decided to take a quick peak inside. He squeezed his way inside the opening only to find himself in a much larger cave. An entire cave was hidden under Pride rock and none of them had ever found it. Until now.

"What the hell?" Kovu muttered to himself.

He ventured further and further into the cave and looked around. The walls were damp and dull and the ground was hard and uneven in most places. This was how most of the cave was until Kovu reached the far end where, instead of a blank wall, he discovered something that shouldn't have been there at all. Kovu just stood and stared at it, wide eyed and confused. Then soon after that he came out of his trance and turned and ran out of the cave to fetch the others.

Most of the family was scattered today. Simba and Nala were in Pride rock, resting. Vitani was out with Maisha and the hunting party. Kiara and Kion had gone out to check the herds and Sarabi was at the watering hole with some other lionesses of about the same age. Of course Kovu came across Simba and Nala first as they were the nearest. He ran up the slope of Pride rock and into the cave.

"Simba! Nala!" He shouted as he stopped in front of them, panting and trying to catch his breath.

Simba got up and walked over to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You'll never believe what I just found underneath Pride rock!" Kovu replied, still panting from the run.

"What did you find?" Nala asked as she too got up and stood beside Simba.

"It would be easier if you just came and looked for yourselves. And Kiara too."

"If it's something important then I think we should all see." Simba said.

"Alright." Replied Kovu.

It only took about five minutes for Zazu to find Kiara and Kion. Then soon after that he came across Vitani and the others and ten minutes later they were all gathered at the base of Pride rock where Kovu told them the entrance to the cave was. The group consisted of Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Maisha, Vitani and Sarabi. Rafiki had also joined them because he was curious to see what Kovu had found as well.

"Here it is." Kovu said to them all.

"How come we never noticed this before?" Vitani asked.

"Because the rock covering it was never loose before. That's my best guess." Kovu replied.

"Rocks don't just become loose. Especially ones that support a big structure like Pride rock." Rafiki told them.

"Well this one has. Anyway, I'll lead you all inside. It's at the far end of the cave."

Kovu then went into the cave with the group following close behind him. They all looked around as they followed him from one end of the cave to the other, fascinated that nobody found place before. Just then Kovu stopped as he reached the far end and Simba bumped into him a little where he wasn't really paying much attention.

"And here we are." Kovu announced.

They all looked at the huge wall that was covered in... Writing. Writing that was drawn onto the stone, probably using a rock or some similar item, but the writing was as clear as a reflection in still water. No one said anything as they all stared at the text and didn't have a clue what to think of it.

"Well this is fascinating." Said Rafiki at last.

He then moved closer to examine the writing. Kiara, Nala, Kovu and Simba started talking amongst themselves.

"How long has this been here do you think?" Kiara asked.

"A long time by the looks of it." Simba told her.

"Look, this most likely means trouble and I don't think it was a good idea bringing Maisha into it." Kiara said as she looked back at Maisha.

"Her curiosity would have brought her into this anyway." Kovu said. "So what would the difference have been?"

"She would have been safer for a bit longer at least." Kiara answered.

"We don't even know if this does mean trouble or not." Nala told them both, trying to calm them down.

Rafiki then turned to them and said "I've examined the writing and as far as I can tell, It's Scar's writing."

"See. I told you so." Kiara said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Are you sure?" Asked Kovu.

"I'm positive."

"And I thought we were done with him." Simba muttered to himself in disappointment that his evil uncle still had something planned.

Rafiki had asked for some time to read through the rather large amount of text on the cave wall, and after about three hours of trying to make sense of it he came into the main cave of Pride rock to tell everyone about it.

"I've figured out what the writing says and it isn't good news I'm afraid." He began.

"So what does it say?" Nala asked.

"It tells of Scar and Zira's 'master plan'. whatever that is."

"What kind of master plan? And are you sure that both Scar and Zira are a part of it?"

"I'm positive they are both involved. And the master plan, now that involves things outside of the Pridelands."

"What?" Kovu blurted out in shock.

"Yes. Scar was apparently in contact with someone outside of the Pridelands. There are big gaps of information missing from the writing but what I could piece together is very disturbing."

"In what way?" Simba asked.

"The writing itself is just notes that Scar probably wrote down to remind himself about each step of his plan. And the ultimate goal seems to be the total destruction of the Pridelands, and everyone in them ." Rafiki himself looked worried as he said this.

"Why would he want to do that?" Simba wondered out loud.

"Obviously Scar was insane. Or he wanted to make sure that if he died he would take the rest of us down with him." Replied Nala. "He did sometimes hang around the base of Pride rock and then seem to disappear for a while when he was king. Now we know were he went."

"Well we shouldn't have to worry about it now. Scar and Zira are dead."

"Don't be so sure. The plan talks briefly about three names. Karff, Jenvl and Leela. They are all supposed to be involved with the plan." Rafiki informed them, then continued, "It is likely that they have instructions to carry out Scar's requests even after he is dead."

Simba was getting very worried now and he needed to think about this so he said "I'm sorry but this is just too much right now."

"Would you like some time to think it through?" Rafiki asked him.

"Yes please." He replied.

And so the meeting was called to an end and Rafiki left Pride rock. Kiara stood next to Simba and asked "Are you OK, daddy?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"OK. You get some rest. We have no idea what will happen over the next few days."

"Alright."

After that the Pridelanders all went about the rest of the day as usual. But that night Simba had secretly arranged a meeting with Rafiki.

 **As always, next chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for a shorter chapter now. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

The cave of Pride rock was silent as everyone slept that night. All except for Simba who was waiting at the tip of Pride rock for Rafiki to arrive as they had arranged. After about ten minutes of waiting he turned up and joined Simba at the tip of Pride rock.

"Sorry if I'm late." He said straight away.

"It's alright ." Simba replied.

"Now, did you want to speak here or somewhere else?"

"I think just here will do nicely. Now I want to know more about this plan that Scar and Zira had."

"Very well. What would you like to know?"

"They want to destroy the whole of the Pridelands, but how are they going to do that?"

Rafiki sighed and then said "They were planning on obtaining a poison from someone outside the Pridelands."

"What kind of poison?"

"One that would kill every living thing here if it got into the water."

Simba was shocked at this. Now he knew that they had to do something.

"Where were they going to get this poison from?" Simba asked.

"It apparently came from very far away. That is why they got the help of three others."

"Karff, Jenvl and Leela?"

"Yes. If I understand correctly each of them was supposed to do a particular action to get the poison closer to Scar. Although I don't know what has happened to them now that Scar is dead."

"Do you think we could be facing some kind of attack from any of them soon?"

"It's possible."

Kovu was awake now and had been for the last few minutes. He lay still and overheard Simba and Rafiki talking. They were talking about how Scar and Zira had planned to wipe out the Pridelands. Kovu's own mother had planned to kill everyone alongside his adoptive father. This made Kovu feel uneasy. Like he was somewhat of a bad remnant of his parent's evil among the Pride. He continued to listen in on the conversation. Simba said something about a possible attack coming, which Rafiki replied to with 'It's possible.' Then they moved onto the subject of whether they should do something about it.

"If these other lions, assuming they are lions, are still following out Scar's plan then we should do something about it." Simba said. His voice was stern.

"But first we need to find them." Rafiki answered.

"OK. I'll have to think about that. Well I think that was all I wanted to know. See you tomorrow I guess."

"Goodnight, Simba."

Rafiki then wandered off back to his tree. Simba looked up at the sky and the stars and sighed. Kovu decided to stop pretending to be asleep and got up and walked up to Simba.

"You're awake?" Simba asked.

"Yeah. Have been for the last ten minutes or so."

"Did you hear all of that?"

"All of it. So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet. It doesn't seem to be a problem at the moment but I can't escape the feeling that it will be later. I mean, Scar and Zira wouldn't just give up on their plan. Especially not one this big, even after death they would keep at it, I'm sure. Anyway, you're the king now. You should be coming up with these ideas."

"Guess I'm still getting used to it. Well we'll just have to wait until morning and see if anything happens." Kovu then decided to tell Simba about how he felt after hearing the news that his mother was planning mass murder.

"Simba. Can I ask you something?" He began.

"Of course you can."

"Am I completely accepted here? Put aside the fact that I'm king."

Simba wasn't sure what to make of this question. Of course Kovu was accepted here, he was king. Simba answered "Kovu, of course you are. Why wouldn't you be?"

"Because my mother was the second half in a mass murder plan."

"You shouldn't associate yourself with her any more. I accept you for who you are, and so does the rest of the Pride. Especially Kiara."

Kovu thought about this for a second. He didn't feel like it had helped but he answered anyway with "Alright. Thanks."

"Good. Now you'd better get some rest before tomorrow."

"OK. Goodnight."

Kovu then wandered back into the cave and slowly fell asleep once again. Simba followed him after a few moments and did the same. He didn't fall asleep as fast as Kovu though. Instead he spent some time pondering what to do the following morning. His mind, however, was already made up to be honest.

 **I want to say thanks for all the nice feedback I've got for this story so far by the way. It's always nice to get positive feedback. Next chapter up soon. And between you and me, I think something bad is going to happen...**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story starts to get a bit 'supernatural' at around chapter 8 or so just to let you know.**

Chapter 4

The morning had come and it was calm as always. Or at least it was for a short while. Kiara was alone in the Pride rock cave when she heard Zazu calling out to her.

"Queen Kiara! Kiara!"

Kiara turned to see him fly into the cave and settle down onto the ground.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I think you should come and see it. It's very urgent." He said.

"Zazu, what is it?" She asked again, getting a little impatient.

"It's... Murder."

Kiara couldn't believe it. Murder in the Pridelands. And so sudden.

"Where?" She asked quickly.

"Follow me."

Zazu then took off towards the scene of the murder with Kiara right behind him.

Along the way they came across Kovu who was with Maisha by the gorge.

"Hey, Kiara! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Kovu called out.

"There's been an incident! Come on!" She shouted out and carried on running after Zazu.

Kovu turned to Maisha and said "Maisha, could you go back to pride rock for now? It's not far."

"Oh, but daddy." Answered Maisha.

"I mean it. I'll be there shortly, OK" he told his daughter.

"Oh, alright." She replied.

Maisha then set off back to Pride rock as Kovu went to catch up with Kiara and Zazu to see what had happened.

By the time Zazu, Kiara and Kovu got to the border where the Pridelands met the Outlands, the place the murder had taken place, Simba and Nala were also there along with Rafiki. Rafiki was examining the corpse of an older lioness with light fur similar to Kiara's.

"What's happened?" Kovu demanded.

"There's been a murder." Simba answered him.

"What!"

Kovu moved closer to see the victim. Blood stained her neck and dripped down onto her stomach in places. It was Nala's mother, Sarafina!

Kovu said, shocked "My god. You know who that is?"

"My mother." Nala replied. Nala was fighting off tears but some slipped through. "I want to know who did this."

"Well we are near the Outlands here." Kiara told her.

"Are there any rogues still living there though? I thought they all came here when our prides joined together." Simba said.

Rafiki just then pulled out a white shard of something out of Sarafina's neck. It was stained with blood which made it look more pink than white or red. A tooth of another lion.

"I think I know how this happened." He told the others before turning to them.

"What's that?" Nala asked him.

Rafiki handed Nala the tooth and she held it in her paw. It was large and sharp, though she couldn't tell if it was from a lion in the Pridelands or not.

"The killer seems to have left behind a little hint." Rafiki began.

While they were all busy with this, Kiara had wandered closer to the Outlands borders. She was following some faint paw prints that she had found. They lead out into the Outlands, further than Kiara was going to go for now.

"Hey! Over here!" She called out.

Simba was the first to run over to her and say "Don't go too close to the border, Kiara." Then asked "What is it?"

Kiara pointed at the tracks leading away from them.

"Paw prints. Look."

Simba looked for a moment before he picked them up. They were only faint but there were defiantly paw prints in front of them. Big ones too. Left by a lion at least the same size as him.

"I see." He answered. "We'd better tell them about this."

Simba and his daughter then wandered back to the rest of the group.

"What was it?" Kovu asked.

Kiara went straight to Kovu while Simba went to Rafiki.

"Simba, what was it over there?" He asked.

"We found some tracks leading into the Outlands. And it would be a huge coincidence if they weren't made by the killer." He explained.

"I see. Well that seems to be all there is to find here at the moment. Lets go back and consider our options."

"There'll have to be a burial for Sarafina later too."

"I'll leave that to you. I have work to do."

Rafiki then left after saying goodbye to everyone there. After that Simba rejoined Nala, Kovu and his daughter.

"Well this isn't what I expected when I woke up this morning." He said.

"What are we going to do with my mothers body?" Nala asked, still holding off the tears for when she was alone.

"We'll have her taken back to Pride rock and a burial will be performed." Simba replied.

"Now what do you think this was all about?" Kovu asked.

"Honestly, you want to know what I think? I think this is the first piece of Scar and Zira's plan coming into place." He answered rather coldly.

"How does killing Sarafina link with getting a poison from outside the Pridelands?" Kovu asked, forgetting that only him and Simba knew about this.

"Poison?" Kiara repeated in shock.

"Simba, what's this about poison?" Asked Nala.

Simba decided it was time they all knew so he began to explain to them.

"Rafiki has discovered that Scar's plan was to smuggle in a poison from somewhere outside the Pridelands with the help of three other lions called Karff, Jenvl and Leela."

"Do you think they're still alive?" Kiara asked.

"Yes I do. It was most likely one of them that killed Sarafina. And if they're still alive and acting out Scar's plan for him, we need to act against them. Kiara, after the burial I think you should call a meeting at Pride rock. I'll discuss what my plan is and then you and Kovu can inform the Pride about it."

"Alright." Kiara replied. "But I still don't understand what Sarafina had to with this."

"Well we won't worry about that for now. Come on." Simba then picked up Sarafina on his back and went ahead of Nala then the four of them headed back home.

 **Time for the Pridelanders to take action. Next chapter will be the first (besides the prologue) to be set in the past. That'll be up soon too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I like to call this a 'flashback' chapter because, well, that's what it is really. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Sarafina arrived at the entrance to the cave of Pride rock. Scar had asked her to come there at this time because he wanted to talk about something. Probably to complain about how the hunting parties weren't getting anything decent or something like that. But when she got there Scar was busy talking to another lion that she didn't recognise. Sarafina decided to hide at the side of the entrance and listen in on their conversation.

"You shouldn't have come here at this time." Scar said.

"It couldn't wait." The other lion replied.

"There's enough trouble going on here as it is. The pride is starting to turn against me, Nala has disappeared and we have a food shortage on our hands."

"I know, but this is urgent. Leela has had to delay her transport of the poison due to an unexpected flooding."

"Poison?" Sarafina repeated to herself in a whisper. Whatever they were talking about, it wasn't good.

Sarafina continued to listen in.

"OK. How far has she got at the moment?" Asked Scar.

"She's about 24 hours behind. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No. It just means we'll be a day behind with the plan. It won't matter though."

The other lion then asked "Can I ask you something? When you've completed this plan, what then? Our master won't need us any more, that's for sure."

"We'll be masters of this world. And he can stay master of his world. You see, Karff."

"Sounds very ambitious. Aren't you worried that something will go wrong?"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that everyone in these lands is exterminated as soon as possible."

"Oh my god." Sarafina whispered to herself.

Sarafina decided it was time to get out of there and so she dashed down Pride rock, trying not to be seen. Scar, however, saw her as she left and knew it was her.

"Sarafina?" He said.

"She must have heard everything we said." Karff told him.

"Then she knows what we're going to do. We'll have to kill her." Scar said with coldness in his voice. "do it now." He commanded.

"With pleasure." Karff replied.

Karff then took off down Pride rock and began searching for Sarafina. He ran all the way to the edge of the Pridelands but never once caught sight of her. He was about to give up when he spotted a light furred lioness stood on a high up rock. But she was with another lion. A lion with a red main and slightly darker fur. They both stood on the rock, looking out over the wasteland that the Pridelands had become under Scar's command. Karff, not wanting to be seen as his presence in these Pridelands wasn't known to anyone but Scar and Zira, hid down behind a lower rock and listened to the lion's conversation. Now there was a meerkat and a warthog with the two lions as well.

The meerkat then said "We're gonna fight your uncle, for this?"

To which the lion replied with "Yes, Timon. This is my home."

Karff decided that they weren't worth his time and he crept away back into the Outlands. If he couldn't find and kill Sarafina then he could still work on his part of the master plan. He was supposed to meet Jenvl at a specific place and carry the poison the rest of the way.

 **If in The Lion King we'd been able to look to the left a bit more during this scene maybe we would have seen Karff hiding. Next chapter up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**In this chapter we see the Pridelanders set off on their mission to find the followers of Scar.**

Chapter 6

Sarafina's burial ceremony was over in a couple of hours and now Pride rock was full due to a meeting that had been called to discuss their next move. Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Kion, Vitani, Maisha and Sarabi were all present. Kiara began as she was the queen.

"Now you all know why we're here don't you? We've decided to do something about Scar's master plan. We're certain that whoever killed Sarafina was one of the lions involved in it. Scar and Zira may be dead, but their followers are still working for them."

"So what are we going to do?" Kion asked his sister.

"My parents, Kovu, and I have come up with a plan to stop these other lions bringing the poison into the Pridelands." Kiara answered.

Simba took over after that.

"As far as we can make out, these three lions will take it in turns to bring the poison closer to these lands. First, the one called Leela is supposed to bring it from the place they got it from and deliver it to Jenvl who is then meant to take it to Karff. And Karff will smuggle it into the Pridelands. He'll be the one to use it."

Kiara then continued.

"What we're going to do is split into three groups. One group for each lion. Just keep in mind we'll all be journeying far away from the Pridelands and honestly, I don't know if we'll all make it back. Who knows what's waiting out there for us." She didn't show it, but Kiara was just as scared as the rest of them.

"Who will be in each group?" Vitani asked.

Kovu explained to them about the groups.

"Kiara and I will be in one group with Maisha. Simba and Nala will be in another. And Vitani will go with Kion. And as to who's going where, well you can choose that for yourselves. All of us will be going quite far though."

"We'll do the midpoint and go after Jenvl." Kion said.

"And I think we'll go the furthest and find Leela." Nala decided.

"So that leaves us with the closest one." Kiara acknowledged.

"And what about me?" Asked Sarabi.

Simba then went up to her and said "I think you should stay here. You know, in case any of them get past us."

"Oh, I see." Sarabi chuckled a bit. "It's alright. I didn't fancy walking a long way away anyway."

"Alright then." Simba replied.

"What do we do once we find them?" Kion asked.

"Try and get information about the plan and the poison from them. And after that, we have to kill them." Kiara said.

Maisha immediately reacted with "Are you sure, Mum?"

"Yes, I'm sure. They can't be allowed to live as long as they continue Scar's work. Now is everyone ready? If so then we'll leave in ten minutes."

Everyone was in fact ready to go, so Kiara announced "Alright. Everyone go and get ready at the border to the Outlands. Remember, ten minutes."

And with that Simba, Nala, Vitani, Kion and Maisha all left the cave. When Maisha saw that Kiara and Kovu were staying behind she went over to them to ask why.

"Hey. What are you two doing? Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah. In a minute. Now go on." Kiara answered.

"Well alright then." Maisha replied as he followed the others across the plains to the border. Kiara then turned to Kovu.

"Kovu, why did you include Maisha in our group? She could get hurt or even die."

"We're going to need all the help we can get with this. I hate to put her in danger but we have to."

"Do you think there might be a possibility that we could have handled this one ourselves? Just the two of us?"

"Probably. But it's too late now. She's coming and that's that. Look, she'll be with us the whole time and we know that she isn't exactly afraid to fight if she needs to."

"She'd better be alright."

"Oh, stop worrying."

Kovu nuzzled Kiara on the top of her head and she nuzzled back.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Kiara said back.

Kiara then stopped nuzzling Kovu and stepped towards the cave exit.

"Now come on. We have a long trip ahead of us."

So they both went after the others, walking side by side as they usually did. Kiara was secretly terrified about what they might run into outside the Pridelands, but as long as she had Kovu by her side she felt safe.

The others had been going for about ten minutes by now and they were about halfway to the border that crossed into the Outlands. Simba and Nala were walking together and Vitani and Kion were doing the same while Maisha followed on behind them.

"Hey, Kion. I know we've never really talked or anything, but you'll watch my back out there, right?" Vitani asked.

"Of course. Just as long as you do the same with me."

"Sure."

The two had never noticed before, but they were quite a good combination together. Perhaps when all this was done...

 _We'll see._

Simba and Nala were only a few steps behind them, having their own conversation.

"So what do you think It's going to be like out there?" Nala asked.

"I don't know. The furthest I ever went was the jungle. But beyond that, who knows?"

"Are you alright? You seem uneasy."

"Aren't we all? I suppose it's because I just found out that my evil dead uncle is still planning something. After he scarred me for life I'm not really jumping at the fact that he's not done yet."

"Scar's dead, Simba. Forget about him and Zira and concentrate on the here and now." Nala reassured him.

"OK." Simba responded.

A minute or so later and Kiara and Kovu eventually caught up with the rest of the group.

"Where were you two?" Simba asked.

"Just going over a few things." Kovu replied.

"It looks like we're nearly there." Kiara said. "I don't know whether to be relieved or terrified."

"Just wait until you see what's out there, then make up your mind." Simba said as he marched on beside his mate.

They soon reached the border to the Outlands with about two hours of daylight left. Clearly some of them would have to do some night time travelling. Kiara and Kovu stood right at the edge of the gorge that ran along the border and looked out into the world beyond. Not that they were able to see a whole lot that is because the land stretched for miles upon miles and there wasn't as much light as there was earlier.

"I guess this is it then." Kiara said, sounding scared.

"Hey. I'm here, OK. Remember that." Kovu replied.

Before Kiara could nuzzle Kovu, Maisha joined them. Kovu turned to her and said "And Maisha, I want you to understand that you may have to defend yourself out there at some point. So we'll all watch out for each just to be safe."

"Of course, daddy." Answered Maisha.

"Good."

Kovu then turned back to Kiara and she nuzzled him lovingly, with the idea in the back of her mind that this might be the last time they saw this place or each other.

Next to them, Simba and Nala were also looking out across the world they might just die in.

"This is for you dad." Simba said to himself, though Nala heard it clearly too but didn't mention it.

Simba then took the first step into the Outlands and the others followed closely before each of the three groups said there farewells and went their separate ways to go to their destinations. But whether they would all see each other again was uncertain at this point.

Meanwhile Rafiki was back in the secret cave, trying to find out more information from Scar's notes.

"Hmm..." He went as he got to a part he hadn't noticed before. It was written smaller than the other parts and in the bottom right corner of the wall.

"Oh my."

It was a message. Not a note, a message. For the Pridelanders. Left there as though Scar knew this place would be found eventually. The message read:

 _To the Pridelanders, if you've found this cave then you're all in for a big surprise. I won't spoil anything. But I will give you a clue and a question. Do you believe in the afterlife?_

 **Will they be successful and will they all make it back home alive? Wait and find out. Next chapter up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So now they have all began their missions, and with only three days left until the plan is due to be carried out.**

Chapter 7

3 DAYS TO GO.

Karff entered his lair heavy footed, blood still staining his mouth. He didn't have to do what he did earlier but he just wanted to fulfil an old order from Scar. He was a big lion with a muscular body and big paws. His fur was a very dark brown and his main an even darker shade and as for the evil look on his face, it was almost worthy of the name Satan. The big lion was looking for something to pass the time with while he waited for Jenvl to deliver the sample to him in a couple days time. He had thought about sneaking back into the Pridelands and hunting down a few lonely inhabitants but he thought _maybe not_ because he didn't want to jeopardise the mission now.

Karff's lair was about fifteen miles from the Pridelands border. Not close enough for him to be found out, but still close enough that he could venture there to keep an eye on the place.

After a few minutes of resting at the mouth of the cave Karff caught sight of two, no, three figures approaching from in the distance. One was a young lioness with light fur and the other lion was a dark male with a black main, and between them was a young cub that looked like a mini version of the lioness.

"Who do we have here?" Karff wondered aloud in a naturally creepy voice.

The plain outside the cave ahead was almost completely flat and empty except for a few trees and half dead bushes with just one colour. Brown. This kind of landscape made for very few hiding places.

"If Karff is the nearest to the Pridelands then we shouldn't be too far off by now." Kiara said.

"You'd think we would have gotten a sign of him by now." Kovu responded. "By the way, I think we should find somewhere to stay for the night. It's getting dark."

"How about that cave up on that hill?" Asked Maisha as she showed her parents the cave she meant. Not like it wasn't unmissable.

"OK. Looks like as good a place as any." Kiara replied.

With no hesitation they all headed for the cave in the distance. It was a medium sized cave, perhaps half the size of Pride rock. But it would do for tonight. As they got closer and closer, Maisha thought she saw a movement in the cave.

"Hey, Mum." She engaged Kiara.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I though I saw something move up in the cave." Maisha's voice was wobbling slightly.

"It was just a trick of the light because it's getting dark, don't worry. It's safe."

"I hope so."

Maisha continued walking alongside Kiara, huddling up into her leg as she went. Eventually they all reached the mouth of the cave just as it got dark. Kovu peered inside from where he was stood just to make sure it was safe. It looked safe enough so he went in first.

"Come on." He called back.

As he took his first step inside a big lion leapt out of an alcove to the side of the entrance and landed on Kovu, causing them both to roll over on the ground. Karff managed to get on top in the end and was growling intimidatingly. Maisha gasped at how sudden he flew out at her dad.

"Kovu!" Kiara called out.

"What are you three doing here?" Karff demanded to know.

"We're just looking for a place to rest for the night, that's all." Kovu answered.

"Well you can't stay here. Now get out and go." Karff ordered as he got off Kovu and wandered further into the cave. Kovu took a couple of steps toward him but decided it would be best to keep his distance for now.

"Why can't we stay here? This cave seems big enough for the four of us and we'll only be needing it for one night." He explained

Kiara stood by Kovu's side with Maisha cowering underneath her.

"Where are you heading to anyway?" Karff asked.

"We're looking for a lion named Karff. Do you know where we can find him?" Asked Kiara.

Karff turned round with an evil stare and replied.

"That will be me. Who are you?"

"I'm Kovu, this is Kiara and my daughter, Maisha."

"Kiara and Kovu? I've heard about you. Latest king and queen of the Pridelands am I right?"

"Yes." Kovu confirmed the answer to Karff's question.

Karff let out a single chuckle and continued.

"Why did you want to find me? Let me guess, you've found Scar's notes?"

Kiara and Kovu were surprised when Karff mentioned Scar's notes. How could he have known about them if he came from outside the Pridelands. Unless he'd been in the Pridelands before without anyone knowing, which was entirely possible now that they thought about it.

"Yes. We have." Kovu replied. "How did you know?"

"I was there when he wrote them out. I told him it wasn't necessary but he insisted on noting everything down."

Karff then laid down on the floor of the cave with his head held up.

"You do realize your taking part in a plot to murder everyone in the Pridelands?" Kiara told him.

"I'm well aware of that. And I know you'll try to kill me to stop it from happening. That is if I don't kill you first."

"You can try, but we won't give up without a fight."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't kill you now. Not until the sample is delivered to me. That's when you'll become really dangerous. Of course you could always join me and leave your doomed Pride behind. Just think about it. You two, together forever with your daughter, just the three of you. It's a much more interesting life, I promise you." Karff sounded very convincing as he said this. It was as though he was trying to be manipulative.

"Let us talk it over a minute." Kiara replied.

Kiara then turned to Kovu who was standing a bit further away from Karff and they started talking to each other in quietened voices.

"What do you mean we'll talk it over? Isn't the answer obvious?" Kovu began.

"Listen, Kovu, just play along with me for now, OK. I have a plan."

"And what is it?"

"I'm going to say yes to joining him. If he thinks we're his allies then he'll let us take part in the plan. It'll be a perfect opportunity to get the poison off him and save the Pridelands."

"OK. I hope you know what your doing though."

"Trust me."

Kiara then turned back to Karff and gave her response.

"We accept the offer of joining you, Karff."

"Excellent."

 **Hopefully for Kiara, Kovu and Maisha, Karff won't suspect them until it's too late for him. But will it be that way? Next chapter up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**In this chapter we have the first instance of something 'otherworldly' happening.**

Chapter 8

3 DAYS TO GO

Vitani and Kion had come to a massive canyon that seemed to have no way around it. It was incredibly deep from where they were stood and there were piles of rocks and boulders dangerously placed at the edges on either side.

"We have to cross _that_?" Kion asked.

"Looks like it." Vitani answered.

They both looked out across the canyon, trying to see the other end but not being able to because of a bend in the structure that curved to the left. Vitani spotted a not-too-steep way down to their right.

"Looks like a way down just there." She said as she pointed at the way down.

So they both ventured down to the bottom of the canyon together, slowly. The way the rocks were positioned at the top of the canyon made them look as though the slightest wrong move could make a sound that would trigger them to fall.

"This place doesn't look safe at all. Are you sure there isn't another way around?" Kion enquired.

"Not without going back the way we came for god knows how long and finding another route round. But we don't have time for that."

They continued to wander through the canyon, kicking up dust and grit occasionally.

"Hey, Kion." Vitani asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think there's a chance of us ever... you know."

Kion was a bit shocked to hear this, but at the same time kind of saw it coming. He didn't want to admit it but he always secretly had a bit of a, 'liking' for Vitani. He answered with:

"Why? Do you like me?"

"Well I... Guess I do."

"OK. We'll see when all this is over."

As they carried on Kion could have sworn he felt Vitani brush against him, just for a moment. But there were more important things to be getting on with now.

Soon they reached the other end which didn't ascend upwards onto the other side of the land, but instead ended in a large cave opening.

"Dammit." Went Vitani. "All this way for a cave?"

"I think we may have come as far as we need to. Perhaps this is Jenvl's lair."

"Well it's very ominous. Guess this guy likes to be creepy."

Vitani began to walk towards the entrance of the cave.

"What exactly do we need to do again?" Kion asked, remaining where he was for now.

"We're here to get information about the master plan and then kill him if necessary." Vitani recapped for Kion.

"OK."

Kion then joined Vitani and the two approached the cave opening. Kion tried to get a look inside but couldn't see anything through the darkness. Vitani thought it reminded her of her old home in the Outlands. Only now she realised how sinister it looked. Once inside they saw that the cave was actually quite small, smaller than it looked from the outside. There was a raised up rock platform that grabbed Kion's interest first. It seemed so out of place in a low down cave like this. He went over to it and scrapped the top surface with his paw. It was plastered with some kind of orange powder. He recognised it as the same stuff that Rafiki worked with back in his tree, but Kion couldn't remember exactly what it did, if anything.

"Not much in here." Vitani called out from across the room.

Just then some loud, padded footsteps could be heard outside the cave. Jenvl was coming back to his lair.

"Quick, hide." Kion instructed.

Vitani and Kion both dashed behind a large rock at the back of the cave and hid as a large lion entered the cave and stood in front of the raised up platform. Jenvl sprinkled some orange powder onto the stone and began mumbling in some incomprehensible jibberish. It was at that moment that Kion remembered what the powder was. And what it did.

 **And there's more strange things to come, that's for sure. You kind of have to pay attention from this point** **on wards to understand what's going on. Next chapter up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**What more can i say here except enjoy?**

Chapter 9

3 DAYS TO GO

It had started raining about half an hour ago and Simba and Nala were now soaked through from it, water dripping from their fur. Unfortunately they were in a very open area of land with no shelter to be seen. Nala was starting to get fed up of it and said:

"Simba, we need to find somewhere to stay for the night. We can't stay out here much longer."

"I know. Do you see any where to stay around here though? As soon as we find somewhere we'll get inside. Keep your eyes open for a cave or a large tree canopy." He replied.

Nala pressed herself lovingly into Simba's side and he nuzzled her head as they carried on walking through the wet and muddy grass. As they walked on, Simba thought he caught a glimpse of something in the sky above. A flash of light perhaps. He couldn't really tell and wasn't even sure if he did see something or whether he was just tired from the long journey. But whether he saw something or not, it still reminded him of his father up in the sky.

It was dark by the time Simba and Nala reached an area with lots of hills. It was sort of a relief to see something that wasn't flat after a whole day of nothing but grass to walk through. Not like they could see much of the hills in the darkness though.

"Do you think there's a cave in one of these hills?" Nala asked.

"I hope so." Simba answered.

It wasn't long before the two of them heard a rustling noise coming from some bushes atop one of the hills. Nobody could be seen but the rustling continued.

"What's that?" Nala turned around as the noise startled her.

"It's nothing. Just keep going." Simba said as he passed by Nala and took the lead.

Nala turned back to follow Simba and another loud rustling came from the bushes, and as it did three hyenas jumped out from different directions and lunged at the two lions.

"Simba!" Nala shouted.

Simba jumped in front of Nala and smacked one of the hyenas out of the way. Another one crept up behind him but Nala spotted it. She leapt at the black and grey animal and smacked it in the face, sending it flying across the ground and stopping at the bottom of one of the hills. The third hyena took the opportunity to lung at Simba while both him and Nala were busy fighting the other two. It landed on Simba's back and bit straight into his neck. Simba roared in pain and threw the hyena off him and it fell onto the ground with a thud. Simba started to feel weak and he saw his blood drip and splatter on the ground as it blended with the brown mud and green grass. He fell onto his side and coughed loudly. Nala rushed over to him and panicked.

"Simba! Get up! Come on!" He didn't get up when Nala asked him to so she tried to drag him towards a safer place but he was too heavy for her.

Nala looked up and saw the three hyenas closing in on them both and knew that she couldn't take on all of them at once so she closed her eyes and waited for the pain. But what she heard next wasn't the tearing of flesh but instead a loud _yelp_ from the hyenas. As Nala opened her eyes again she saw a light coloured lioness fighting two of the hyenas at once with the third one trying to sneak up behind her. This other lioness was fighting for her and Simba, for some reason. The lioness kicked the hyena behind her and smacked the one in front of her with her paw. Both went flying and didn't recover just yet. Nala saw that the third hyena was about to jump on the lioness so she ran towards it and knocked it off balance. All three then seemed to back off and retreat, realising they were beaten. Nala waited until she saw the hyenas no more before talking to the lioness.

"Thanks. I thought they were going to get me for sure." Nala said.

"You're welcome." The lioness's voice was soft and calm.

"Can I ask who you are?"

"My name's Leela." The lioness replied.

Nala had to think that over for a moment. She didn't expect one of Scar's followers to be so much like herself or her daughter even. Or was it just acting maybe? Or was Leela really like this?

"Does your friend need a hand?" Leela asked when Nala didn't say anything.

Nala looked back at Simba lying on the wet ground by a hill, now unconscious. His blood dripping down his neck.

"Yes, he does. He was bitten on the neck. Can you help me get him somewhere safe?"

"Of course. Follow me."

The night time rain was just as bad back in the Pridelands as it ran down Pride rock, wetting the stone and making the platform outside the cave slippery. Rafiki managed to get up to it easily enough though. He entered the cave where Sarabi was talking to Zazu.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm positive." He replied.

"And you say it wasn't a Pridelander?"

"Yes. It was definitely an outsider."

They stopped their conversation at the sight of Rafiki and waited for him to speak.

"It is no use. I can't find any more information from Scar's notes." He started.

"So now we just have to wait." Sarabi said.

"Yes. And I hope they hurry. I don't think we have much time left."

"What do we do in the mean time?" Zazu asked.

"There isn't a lot we can do." Rafiki answered. "But there is something I want to find out about."

"Like what?" Sarabi asked.

"It seems that some of my spirit powder is missing. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?"

"You think someone stole it?"

"Possibly."

"Well Zazu says he saw a rogue lion sneaking around the Pridelands earlier. Maybe it was him."

"If so then I must make sure he doesn't take any more. It's not easy to get a hold of and in the wrong hands it could be dangerous." Rafiki said, concerned.

"We'll be sure to keep an eye out in case he comes back." Said Sarabi.

With nothing more to say Rafiki said his goodbyes and left Pride rock. Sarabi decided it was time to get some sleep after the long day and lay down and gently drifted off.

 **So maybe not all of the three lions were quite so content with being a part of Scar and Zira's plot. The next chapter will be a flashback chapter which will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another flashback chapter this one. It's only a short one but it's mainly** **focused on Scar and the Hyenas. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Yesterday Scar's future was destroyed. Up until yesterday he was to be the next king after his brother died, but now all that was changed. Mufasa and Sarabi had a cub yesterday called Simba and had named him the next king instead of him. Scar was devastated but he didn't show it in public. He was out in the Pridelands trying to clear his mind with a brisk walk.

"It was all fine until that hairball was born." He muttered to himself.

At least he still had Zira, a lioness in the Pride that took a certain interest in him. Scar passed by the border that separated the Pridelands from the outside world and looked out for a moment, into the distance beyond. He decided to take a detour through the Outlands. He carried on for a bit until he came across the elephant graveyard that could just about be seen from the top of Pride rock. Scar had never seen it up close before and was curious to know what was around the skeletons of the dead creatures.

"This place seems more inviting than home right now."

Scar ventured into a cave he saw across the wasteland of bones and dry dirt. He approached it and went inside. The cave had a green tinted glow inside it and steam geysers scattered around on the ground. Scar was just about to turn and leave when a grey body jumped out and attacked him, but it didn't get to do much as Scar pinned him down.

"That wasn't a smart idea." Scar said as he bore down on Banzai.

"You shouldn't be here, lion." Banzai replied.

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do. I was just leaving anyway."

Another voice called out from behind some rocks.

"Banzai, what's going on here?" It was Shenzi.

Shenzi and Ed both stepped out from behind the rocks and saw Scar on top of Banzai.

"Now what's the big idea here?" She asked.

"We got ourselves a trespasser." Banzai began but was curt off by Scar putting his paw around his throat.

"I was merely passing through and was about to leave. But if you insist on a conflict then I'm sure I can manage it." Scar said rather sinisterly.

"Just go." Shenzi said. "We have enough trouble with you Pridelanders as it is, taking all the food. We don't need a fight on our hands as well. And what's worse is that new king of yours being born. It's just another generation of dangling at the bottom of the food chain for us."

Ed laughed at this for some reason.

"It's not funny, Ed." Shenzi snapped.

Scar got off Banzai and let him get up.

"You want to get rid of the king and the new prince?" Scar asked, feeling the beginnings of a plan coming on.

"Of course we do. It's because of them that we're struggling to live out here." Banzai answered.

"You know, I'm the king's brother, and he cast me aside so his new cub could be the next in line to be king even though it was meant to be me next. I hate them just as much as you do. Maybe we could make a deal here."

"Maybe." Shenzi said. "But what would we get in return?"

"I can offer you food and water. And depending on how long and how well you help me, I can offer you a part in the future of the Pridelands."

The three hyenas looked at each other for a few moments as they thought this through. Scar was beginning to feel excited, of all things. To think he could actually have allies backing him up in his quest to overthrow his brother and Simba.

"We accept." Said Shenzi.

"Great." Scar replied with an evil chuckle.

 **I wanted to include this chapter because I thought it would be nice to see how Scar and the Hyenas met. The next two chapters will also be flashbacks from the main story but after that it's back to normal for a bit. Chapter 11 up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, skip forward a few years from the last chapter and here we are. It's another short one but quite important. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11

Over the last few years now Scar had been planning his rise to power with the help of Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Though they weren't exactly the most competent of people. If all went according to plan then Mufasa and Simba would be dead in a couple of days from now. To ensure this Scar was focussing tremendously hard on his plans. He was back at the lair in the elephant graveyard after a day of observing Simba as he went about his day, at first with Mufasa then by himself for a bit. This place was like a second home for Scar now since he spent so much time here nowadays. The dark lion entered the main area where he usually thought about his plans but tonight there was already a body there. Three in fact. They were stood round the raised up stone platform on one side of the cave, all facing away from him. Scar called out to get their attention.

"What are you doing here?"

The three lions turned to face him and Scar saw their faces for the first time. The middle one was a large lion with a dark mane and the one to the right of him was also a big lion but lighter, like Mufasa. The one on the left however, was a young lioness, probably only just old enough to be called a lioness and not a cub. There was an orange coloured powder sprinkled on the stone platform behind them. The one in the middle answered first.

"We were hoping to find you. We've heard about you and your plan to take down the king from a long way away. We want to join you." He sounded very convincing, convincing enough that Scar believed he was telling the truth.

"Why?" Scar asked in response.

The other lion answered next.

"We to have been affected by the Pridelands. They take everything for themselves. We wish them gone."

"Who are you?" Was Scar's next question.

"I'm Jenvl." Replied the middle lion. "This is Karff." He said while gesturing to the right lion. He then looked at the young lioness on his left. "And this here is my daughter, Leela."

Scar looked at the three of them. At first he didn't think much of them but then realised that they could be very useful, as long as they were loyal to him.

"Alright. I'll let you join me." He replied. Then he asked about the orange powder on the stone platform. "What's that for?"

Jenvl turned around and told Scar to come closer.

"I'll show you. Come here."

Scar approached the trio and gathered round the stone platform, standing between Karff and Jenvl. Leela was the only one who didn't seem all that interested. Jenvl moved his paw around in the powder as he explained.

"This is what I have to offer to you. I believe you will find this very useful in the long run."

Jenvl then started muttering to himself in some incomprehensible dialect and what came next was... Unbelievable.

 **So now we know more about the three lions and their backstory. One more flashback chapter after this and then it's back to normal. Chapter 12 up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go. The last flashback chapter for a while. This one is again set a fair amount of years after the previous chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12

The air was cool that morning after the unusual amount of rain that had been occurring over the past few days. Simba stood right at the edge of Pride rock with Nala beside him, looking down on the gathering below. Underneath him was Zira and the rest of Scar's followers, all kept in one group by the rest of the animals so they didn't try to escape. Now that Scar was dead it was time for Simba to decide what to do with Zira and her pride. The normal penalty for supporting a tyrant was exile, but Simba wasn't sure whether he would do that or not. Even though the lions stood before him were strong believers of how his uncle ran the pride, he felt kind of guilty for having to send Zira into the Outlands with her three cubs. The oldest, Nuka, would be a young adult in a few years and Vitani was only very young, and then there was Kovu. He was the youngest of the lot. Technically he wasn't Scar's son, Scar wasn't his natural father but he took him in as his own. Simba really didn't want to condemn them but it was the law.

"Ready?" Nala asked from behind.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Simba replied.

"It has to be done. You know that."

"Yeah. Alright, here we go."

Simba looked down on Zira's pride and began the trial.

"You know why you're here today?" He called down.

"I know why you think we're here." Zira answered aggressively.

"You have been found guilty of supporting a tyrant and the punishment for that is exile to the Outlands."

"You can't do that!" Zira yelled.

"I have no choice!" Simba interrupted. "You should think yourselves lucky I'm not having you executed."

"You wouldn't kill us. You're too sentimental of others."

"Only the ones that I care about, and that care about me in return. My uncle clearly didn't care about me or the pride, just as you don't."

"We were fine until you came back and killed Scar! The real tyrant here is you, Simba!"

Simba roared at Zira as he heard this and she didn't say another word.

"How dare you call your king a tyrant!"

"But you're not our king. Not for much longer."

Simba then decided what he was going to do. He couldn't take it any longer. He had to get Zira out of his sight, out of his life.

"I expect you all to be gone by tonight. If you return to the Pridelands or don't leave by the deadline, You will be executed." It was done.

"Fine. But know that we will meet again. There will be a final battle and only one of us will win." Zira said before turning and leaving under escort by some Pridelander lionesses with Nuka, Vitani and the rest of her small pride. Before they left Vitani and Kovu glanced up at Simba with wide eyes that said _Why?_ And _I had nothing to do with this._ Simba tried hard to ignore it. He wished there was some way he could spare the cubs who had nothing to do with what Scar did, but unfortunately it was guilt by association. It wasn't until they were completely out of sight that Simba turned back to Nala, relieved that the job was done.

"They didn't deserve this. The young ones." He said.

"We can't change that I'm afraid." Nala replied.

Simba sighed and said "You're right. Come on, we've got work to do."

So they both went back inside Pride rock and hoped that the rest of the day would be easier.

Four years later and Zira had gotten used to life in the Outlands. Ever since the day she was exiled she had planned on returning and killing Simba and Nala, but she could never come up with a good enough plan. Until now. Yesterday Kovu had come across Simba and Nala's daughter, Kiara, when he went off on his own, and this gave Zira the idea to let Kovu join the Pridelanders and attack them from within. It would take many years before it could happen though and Zira was determined to get Kovu in the best possible condition for when the day came. Zira wandered into her part of the cave in the elephant graveyard, the part that she had all to herself. She stood in front of a stone platform raised slightly off the ground and was about to do something when Jenvl came in.

"I hope you're still sticking to the plan." He said from behind in an evil manner.

Zira turned around to see him bearing down on her.

"Of course I am. And I don't need you checking up on me every hour of the day either. You know that I have my own motivations for doing this and so I won't give up on it."

"Alright."

Jenvl turned to leave but waited for a moment.

"By the way, I know what you're going to do. You'll need this."

He threw down a large leaf that was wrapped into a sort of bag. He left it on the ground at Zira's paws and left silently. Zira picked up the leaf bag in her mouth and placed it on the stone platform.

"Doesn't he have anything better to do?"

She opened out the bag and inside was a small pile of orange powder. This wasn't unusual to her as she knew what it was and why Jenvl had given it to her. She sprinkled it out on the stone and began the summoning.

 **Hope you enjoyed this one. It's back to the main story next chapter which will be up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**We're about half way through the story by this point. In this one we finally get to see what the orange powder does. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

3 DAYS TO GO

Jenvl had now stopped whatever it was he had been doing and for a moment there was nothing but silence. Kion and Vitani thought that nothing would happen but then the space above the stone platform lit up with a bright, white light and then there, on the platform, was the ghostly figure of another lion. It looked like some kind of spirit. Kion thought it looked exactly like what his father described seeing when he said Mufasa contacted him from beyond the grave. He never believed it was actually true but now that he had witnesses it, well, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"It's almost time, my lord." Jenvl said to the figure.

"Lord?" Vitani whispered to Kion.

"Jenvl's been working for ghosts this whole time? Does that mean Scar was also-" Kion was interrupted as the ghostly figure spoke back to Jenvl.

"It's about time. For two centuries now we've been planning this. The plan must not be faulted now." It's voice was deep and powerful.

"Can I just ask something? I've been wanting to know for a long time now." Jenvl asked.

"Very well. What do you want to know?" The figure replied.

"Well, I've been serving you for years now and I don't even know what it's like up there. In heaven I mean."

If this was true then the figure must have been a lion once. One that lived at Pride rock probably. The legend of the great kings of the past watching over everyone else from up in the sky was just that, a legend, until now. Now it was true, because someone had seen it. Kion and Vitani.

The figure spoke again. "It's a lot like down here. People take sides, they try and kill each other. There's those of us that see what's right, then there's those of us that think we see the truth but don't really. Those of us that want this plan to succeed are the ones that see the truth. The others, well, they believe they are the good ones but they're wrong."

"I see." Said Jenvl.

"Where is the poison sample now?"

"It's with Karff. He'll deliver it into the Pridelands in a couple of days and use it."

Kion and Vitani were whispering to each other behind the rock while the conversation was going on.

"Hey, Kion." Vitani said. "What do you say we jump him when he isn't looking?"

"Are you mad? He'll kill us easily." Kion replied.

"Keep your voice down. When that ghost thing goes away we grab him from behind and tie him up with some of those vines at the entrance."

Kion was reluctant for a moment before replying.

"OK. On my mark. And be careful."

Soon the figure disappeared after Jenvl told him some more things that didn't make much sense and just before Jenvl turned around, Kion leapt out from behind the rock and pinned him to the ground.

"What the!" Jenvl shouted.

"Stay. Still." Kion said sternly.

Vitani brought in some vines that were hanging over the entrance to the cave and tied Jenvl up round the back and front legs with them. She and Kion then dragged him into the corner of the cave.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"If you must know, I'm Vitani and this is Kion. We're from Pride rock." Said Vitani.

"Oh, I see. You realise all your pride is going to die in a few days, don't you?"

"I doubt it. You see we found out about Scar's psycho plot and now we've gone after all three of you." Kion explained to the restrained tank of a lion. "Now what's all this about contacting ghosts?"

"You have no idea what you're dealing with here. This is much bigger than you, Your royals, all of you. This is about something superior to you all in every way possible." Jenvl seemed to be avoiding the question so Kion snapped at him.

"Oh, cut the crap, Jenvl. Just answer the question."

Jenvl stared at Kion, trying to look intimidating. And succeeding.

"You see that huge branch outside? That's the trigger mechanism that will kill you. At least one of you will die here. I guarantee that."

Vitani looked back at the entrance to the cave. There was in fact a huge, long branch that was propped up against the side of the canyon. It stretched up until it hit the rows of rocks and boulders at the top of the canyon. Jenvl continued to talk.

"You want to know what this is all about? I'll try to explain the best I can to your simple minds. Just let me sit up in the corner."

"If you try one thing then your dead."

Kion then let Jenvl sit up and he backed away from him, just a bit to be safe.

"That's better." He said. "Now I'll begin."

 **Well I did say there would be some supernatural thing happening and there you have it. There's also the first mention of another place where this ghostly figure comes from which is important later on. Chapter 14 up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Over half way through now. Time for Simba and Nala to get to know a bit more about Leela.**

Chapter 14

3 DAYS TO GO

Leela's cave was warm and homely which was very unusual for a cave, in fact the only other cave that came to mind for Simba that was this nice was the one at Pride rock. The rain was beginning to stop outside and it was getting close to midnight. Simba had woken up about an hour ago in this place with Nala and Leela watching out for him. Since then they had introduced each other and told each other about themselves somewhat, and then Leela told Simba and Nala about her connection to Scar, which sparked an entirely new conversation.

"I still can't believe you're one of Scar's followers." Simba said. "You seem so nice."

"Well, there's a good explanation for that." Leela replied.

"Can we just say, thanks for helping us out there. I don't think we would have been able to take them on ourselves." Nala said.

"You're welcome. And anyway, I couldn't just leave you to die out there. How are your injuries doing by the way?" Leela asked Simba.

He replied with "They seem to be doing quite well, thanks. You're a pretty good doctor."

"Since it seems like we're going to be here for the night, can you tell us some things?" Asked Nala.

"Of course." Leela answered. "About what?"

"Well firstly we need to know more about this master plan. We found Scar's notes in a hidden cave but we still don't know much about it." Said Simba.

"I can tell you all about it. Although there are some things I would prefer not to talk about." Leela said as she shied her head away.

"OK. Just tell us what you can. It would help us greatly." Nala continued.

"Alright." Leela said as she began to explain. "Really it all started when my father and Karff came into the Pridelands in secret. They brought me along with them and we met Scar. He wanted to rule the Pridelands and Jenvl wanted power, so they became allies. My father, Jenvl, is the only one out of the three of us who is really committed to this whole plan while me and Karff just go along with it."

Nala interrupted her to ask "Why do you two go along with it if you don't want to?"

"There are reasons." Leela seemed to avoid the question as she continued to tell her story. "Anyway, this all happened when I was just a cub so I didn't really have a say in it. But when Scar and Jenvl began working together, that's when the real trouble started."

"So Scar had the three of you helping him this whole time? For how long?" Asked Simba.

"Since we met him. I think you would have been a young cub yourself back then. Scar only accepted us because of what Jenvl gave him. He gave him the power to connect with, well... The only word I can think for it is... Heaven."

"Wait, what?" Went Nala.

"Do you mean like the old story about the great kings of the past?" Simba asked.

"I suppose so."

"How can he do that though?"

"There's a rare kind of substance that comes from a place not far from the Pridelands. I believe one of your people, a monkey called Rafiki, uses it in his practices. It's an orange coloured powder that seems to have some kind connection to the spirits. But beyond that I don't know anything else about it."

"So Jenvl gave Scar, and presumably Zira, the power to talk to ghosts?" Nala clarified.

"Basically." Leela replied.

"So this Jenvl, what's he like?"

"Tough. Frightening sometimes."

"How do you mean?" Simba asked.

"He's indestructible. Not literary obviously but he's the strongest and most vicious lion I've ever known. Probably why I never liked him as a father."

"Are you sure he's as bad as that?"

"Positive."

"But Vitani and Kion are going after him!"

"Are they friends of yours?" Leela asked.

"More than that. One's my son and the others my son in law's sister." Simba said, starting to panic a bit.

Leela answered "Then I'm sorry."

 **Vitani and Kion are really in trouble now. We'll see what happens to them next chapter which will be up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**And here we have one of my personal favourite chapters from the whole story. I** **apologise in advance to any Kion fans to.**

Chapter 15

2 DAYS TO GO

It seemed easy enough to keep Jenvl restrained over night, he didn't try to escape, not even once. It was obvious though that he hadn't given up. The huge lion was already awake when Kion returned to the cave to see Vitani, who was keeping watch on Jenvl.

"So signs of anyone else out there. Looks like he's on his own after all." He said.

"Good. That makes our job easier." Vitani said as she turned her attention to Jenvl sat in the corner of the cave. "Now, we want you to tell us some things about this master plan of yours. And no lies."

"Just get on with it." Jenvl replied aggressively.

Vitani began asking her questions. "OK. First question. Who are you working with?"

"I _was_ working with Scar and Zira. But since they're dead I don't have anyone to work with."

"What about that ghost you were talking to yesterday? Who was that?"

"I told you, this is all way beyond you. But if you must know. That was Mohatu."

"Who's Mohatu?" Kion asked, getting impatient already.

"Your bloodline, all of you. Without him, none of you would be alive. Mohatu is the very first settler in the Pridelands. The first king. Do I need to say more?"

Kion and Vitani didn't respond. Instead they just looked at each other in confusion and astonishment. This meant that the stories were true about the past kings being alive somewhere else and watching over the world they left behind. It was all true.

"You mean... The very first lion to live in the Pridelands?" Asked Kion. "And he's been up there all these years, looking down on us all?"

"Yes. Is this too much for you yet?"

"My god..."

Vitani carried on. "Is he the one who planned all this?"

"Yes."

"But why does he want to destroy us? We're his descendants."

"My understanding is that there's something happening up there. Up in the heavens. And whatever the outcome is, it could decide the fate of the whole world as we know it. This plan of genocide is a way of stopping the Pridelands from having to suffer whatever that outcomes turns out to be. So you see, in a way, we're the heros, me, Scar, Zira, Karff and Leela, and Mohatu as well. We're just trying to help you all."

"It's not possible to help people by destroying them." Retorted Kion.

"It is if the alternative is so devastating that death is the better option. Now, I promise that at least one of you will die here. Think of that as one more person saved."

"Vitani. Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure."

Vitani and Kion both turned away from Jenvl and whispered to each other. Kion started.

"What are we going to do? All this stuff that's going on? We can't possibly take it by ourselves."

"You're right. I think we should take this one step at a time. Listen, we know that Karff is the one who has the poison so Jenvl isn't a problem. As long as Kiara, Kovu and Maisha manage to stall Karff for as long as possible, we can deal with Jenvl and get back to the Pridelands. We should have all the information we need from him anyway."

"Alright. But how are we going to deal with him? He could easily take on ten of us with his eyes closed."

"I have an idea. Remember the rock fall trap he has set up outside the cave that runs along the whole of the canyon?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think If we can get him in the canyon and trigger it, we can kill him with it."

"Sounds risky. But lets do it."

Kion then turned back to Jenvl but was met with a huge body that collided with his. Vitani was knocked to the side. Kion and Jenvl ended up outside at the cave entrance and Kion got to his feet. Somehow Jenvl had managed to untie himself without them knowing. Kion and Jenvl circled each other, keeping a close watch on each other.

"I really expected better of you, Kion." Jenvl said. "The former leader of the Lion Guard. You know I watched you sometimes, from a distance, as you and your team of half-wit pansies worked to clumsily protect the Pridelands. You, Bunga, Beshte, Ono and Fuli, whatever happened to them by the way?"

"That doesn't matter!" Kion snapped.

"Oh yeah. They died didn't they?" Jenvl said tauntingly.

"Shut up!"

Jenvl lunged for Kion but Kion dodged to the side and they both resumed their circling pattern.

"I remember watching as it happened. In fact, I was the one that did it. Remember the rock fall in the gorge? Rocks don't just fall over a cliff by themselves. So I gave them a little push."

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"At the time you were getting too close to finding out about me. So I had to do something about it. I must say, four out of five wasn't a bad kill. It's just a shame I didn't kill you as well."

"I'm afraid you won't get that satisfaction, Jenvl."

"You think you have what it takes to kill me? You're going to die here. The same way your friends did all that time ago, in a rain of rocks. Only this time there'll be no one to come looking for your body."

Kion roared as he felt rage build up inside him. Jenvl ignored this though and kept on taunting him.

"Even if you did kill me and escape and manage to stop the death of your entire pride, you won't survive what's coming. I can tell you now that hell will rain down upon this Earth, and there's nothing any of you can do to stop it."

Kion had had enough and he leapt at Jenvl, ramming into him and knocking him into the far wall, hitting the branch holding up the line of boulders above. The branch snapped and fell out of place. Vitani joined Kion outside the cave just in time to see the first boulder edge closer to the edge of the canyon.

"What the hell did you do?" Vitani cried out.

"Just run! To the end of the canyon!"

Vitani tried to run but she felt a sharp pain go up her back left leg.

"Agh!"

"What's the matter?" Kion asked.

"When Jenvl knocked me across the cave floor I think he must have broken something."

"Great." Kion shouted in frustration.

The first boulder fell and landed on Jenvl, undoubtedly killing him. But the rest of the row was about to follow and fill the canyon with heavy stone.

"Just go as fast as you can! We can get you some help once we're out!" Kion called out.

"OK! I'll try!"

Vitani hobbled off along the canyon with Kion right beside her. The second boulder fell behind them and they kept on moving. Another boulder fell, and another, and another, narrowly missing Vitani and Kion. They managed to make it to the end of the canyon where there were steps of rock to get back out whilst staying ahead of the rock fall. Vitani took a big step to keep up with Kion and her injured leg twisted and she fell to the ground in pain, calling out as she did.

"Kion!"

Kion stopped and looked back to see Vitani laid on the ground, right in the path of the rock fall. He ran back to her and got her nape in his mouth. Kion dragged Vitani quickly out of the way as the last rocks fell and the canyon became quiet and dust filled the air, making Kion and Vitani cough. They both took a moment to catch their breath and looked back at the wall of boulders now blocking the way to Jenvl's cave.

"Are you alright?" Kion asked Vitani.

"I don't know. I don't think I can walk though."

"OK. Stay here and I'll go and get help."

"Kion, no."

"I have to. I can't get you up that canyon wall alone."

Kion could see that Vitani was worried and possible upset. Nevertheless he had no choice but to leave her here and get help if she was ever going to get out of here.

"Trust me. I'll bring someone back, I promise."

Vitani said quietly. "OK."

Kion unexpectedly nuzzled her on the side of the face before turning and starting to make his way towards the canyon exit. Vitani felt a spark of happiness in her, for the first time since this whole thing started. She watched as Kion approached the way out. What he didn't notice though was the last few boulders that hadn't fallen yet. He was about to climb up the canyon wall when he heard Vitani calling to him from behind.

"Kion! Look out!"

Kion looked up and saw three big boulders falling towards him. There wasn't any time to get out of the way. The rocks fell and Kion went to leap out of the way. Vitani wasn't able to see if he had made it or not as the boulders were in the way.

"Kion!" She shouted.

There was no reply.

"No." She said quietly to herself with a wobble in her voice as she shed a few tears.

She decided to try and get out of the canyon herself. Vitani limped over to a place that looked easiest to climb and took the first step. Every time she moved or leaned on her injured leg it hurt but she knew that she had to go on. Eventually she made it out of the canyon and took a few moments to get her breath back. She looked back and sobbed into the pit of dust and stone.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

Vitani then turned away from the gloom of the canyon and began to limp off back towards the direction of Pride rock. Alone.

 **Pretty gloomy chapter, huh. Hopefully the next one will be a bit more lighthearted, or maybe not. Who knows. Next chapter up soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back to Kiara, Kovu and Maisha now after a while without having a chapter about them. There's a little surprise at the end of this one to.**

Chapter 16

1 DAY TO GO

Yesterday Karff had asked Kovu to meet him outside the cave to talk about their fake alliance. Kovu agreed to meet him, but he and Kiara had made plans to kill him at this time. While Karff was out Kiara, Kovu and Maisha met up inside the cave to discuss the plan. Kiara and Maisha were already there and waiting when Kovu turned up about half an hour later. He sat down next to his wife and started the conversation.

"So, we need to find a way to kill Karff during this meeting between him and me."

"Is it only you he asked for?" Kiara asked.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you be the distraction while Maisha and I take him out."

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Kovu.

Maisha joined in the conversation.

"Where are you meeting him, Daddy?"

"Just at the base of the cave. Right down there." Kovu said as he pointed towards the slope that lead from the cave down to the plains below.

"Then why don't we push some large rocks onto him? If we push them from the top of the cave then they might reach him." She suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. Kovu, can you get a couple of boulders to the top of the cave before Karff gets back?" Kiara asked.

"If you give me a hand I think we can. We'd better start now though."

"Alright. Maisha, you stay here for the moment. We'll back soon."

Kiara and Kovu turned away to start moving the rocks to the top of Karff's cave when Maisha called out to them.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what?" Kiara asked.

"Like ' _good idea Maisha, thank you'?_ "

"OK. Thanks for the idea."

"Yeah." Maisha said as she looked unimpressed at her mother for not thanking her sooner. "I'll keep a look out for you if you want."

"Sure. Just make sure you pay attention."

"I will."

Kiara then followed Kovu away to get the job done. Maisha moved to sit at the entrance to the cave and watched out over the flat plains of the land before her.

An hour later and Karff had returned to his cave lair. Kovu was waiting for him outside as he'd asked of him so instead of going into the cave he stopped at the bottom of the slope where Kovu was.

Kiara was with Maisha inside the cave, watching and waiting for the best time to strike.

"When I say so, you push it as hard as you can." Kiara said to Maisha.

"OK." She replied.

Kiara glanced behind her at the the alcove in the cave wall next to the raised up stone platform. The alcove was empty except for a clay pot with a lid on it. The pot contained the poison sample Karff was supposed to use on the Pridelands. Earlier Kiara had a quick look inside and the poison was a dark green liquid substance. It smelled off and bad, but the clay pot managed to cover up the smell and stop it from spreading to the rest of the cave. She thought it was strange how such a little thing could destroy an entire pride, then she turned her attention back to the boulders and the meeting going on below her.

Karff didn't waste any time as he got straight to the point of the meeting.

"I wanted to talk with you privately, Kovu, because this is something extremely crucial to the plan. And I don't know how much I can trust the others if I'm honest."

"I'm sure you can trust them completely." Kovu replied. "But anyway. What is this crucial thing you're on about?"

"Since you three seem to be willing to work for me I can tell you the secret success of Scar's master plan. There is someone in a place called the Skylands who is trying to save the Pridelands a whole lot of unnecessary suffering."

"What's the Skylands?"

"You would understand it as a sort of 'heaven'. But it's really quite the opposite in many ways. The lion called Mohatu who lives in the Skylands is the one behind this entire plot. When Scar first met me, Leela and Jenvl, Jenvl showed him how to contact Mohatu. Ever since then they've been working together to make sure this plan is successful."

Kovu was worried for a moment when Karff glanced up at the cave. But it was only for a second and he didn't seem to notice anything or look back again so he relaxed. A moment later though he heard the sound of huge boulders rolling towards him. Kiara and Maisha had started the assassination. Karff jerked his head in the direction of the rocks and Kovu jumped out of the way just before they hit. Karff was crushed under the weight of both boulders.

In the cave Kiara had seen that they'd been successful and turned to Maisha triumphantly.

"Good work, Maisha!"

"Did we do it?"

"It looks like it. Nice one."

Kiara then stopped for a moment and looked over at the poison pot in the alcove. She went over to it and hesitated before swiping it with her paw and the pot dropped onto the ground and broke, spilling the poison liquid everywhere and making it useless. Kiara thought it was all over and she relaxed. It was over, until two ghostly figures began to materialise in the cave with them.

Kovu looked over the dead corpse of Karff. Relieved that he was dead. They're work was done. But just then Karff's body started to glow a bright silvery shade.

"What the hell?" Kovu said as he backed away.

As Karff's body kept glowing, the figures in the cave kept getting clearer and clearer, until they were identifiable. Standing before Kiara was Scar and Zira, plain as day, right in front of her. Kiara couldn't believe it! Scar and Zira were dead, how could they be here now?

"How can you two be here?" She asked.

Scar was the first to answer. "Kiara. What's the matter? Don't you believe in the afterlife?"

Kiara stared at him, shocked. She then ran over to Maisha and picked her up in her mouth before running out of the cave towards Kovu as fast as she could. She lay her daughter down on the ground and took a few moments to catch her breath.

"Kovu. It's... Scar and... Zira!" She said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Maisha answered for her mother. "Scar and Zira just appeared right in front of us."

"But how is that possible? They're both dead." Kovu was getting very confused at this point.

Kiara managed to catch her breath enough to talk properly now. "I think they're ghosts or something. But listen, I destroyed the poison sample so all we need to do is go back to Pride rock and tell the others."

Kovu looked up at the cave entrance and saw that Scar and Zira were indeed coming towards them. He couldn't believe it. His dead mother and and his evil adoptive father that both died years ago were now coming to kill him and Kiara.

"What was that you were saying about heading back to Pride rock?"

But before Kiara could answer Kovu was leading the way back to the Pridelands, so she and Maisha followed as fast as they could, with the two killers chasing in close pursuit.

 **I expect you saw this coming didn't you? What will Scar and Zira do next? Next chapter up soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**We now return to Simba, Nala and Leela. This is the chapter that kind of triggers the things to come. Enjoy.**

Chapter 17

1 DAY TO GO

Over the last two days that they'd been there, Simba and Nala had noticed that Leela was acting a bit unusual. She sometimes dodged questions, but only when it involved telling them something about the plan. Leela was wandering around outside her cave at the moment whilst trying to come up with a way to tell Simba and Nala about her situation. Last night she found out that Karff and Jenvl were dead and that Mohatu was going to go after some other lions, so this was the perfect chance for her to get help from them. She stood just outside the cave entrance and practised what she would say.

"OK. Um... Simba, Nala, I don't have much time to explain this to you but I want to... I mean I know what's coming and I... Oh it'll never work." She sighed and decided to just go in and tell them straight what was happening. Simba and Nala were already inside the cave eating the remains of a zebra that they'd helped Leela to catch yesterday. Nala looked up and finished her mouthful before greeting her.

"Hey, Leela. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen I-"

Simba interrupted her.

"Do you think today you could actually tell us something useful about the plan?"

"Actually..." Leela started." I wanted to tell you something."

"Like what?" Simba asked.

"Well, you see, I never wanted to be a part of this master plan but Karff and Jenvl forced me to participate. Well since Zira died Jenvl's pretty much taken charge of the operation. You can imagine I didn't have a good time when that happened. But the revelation is that this whole plan has been designed by someone in a much higher position than us."

"What do you mean 'higher position'?" Nala asked.

"I have to make this quick, but do you know the legends of the great kings of the past?" Asked Leela.

Simba replied with "Of course. Everyone knows it."

"Right, well, It's real OK. It's real and it isn't pretty to say the least. The first settler in the Pridelands, Mohatu, is overlooking this whole thing from up there and if he knew that I was telling you this right now he would kill me. The only reason I can tell you at all now is because he's busy chasing after some other lions that killed Karff and Jenvl."

"What? Other lions that killed Karff and Jenvl?" Simba suddenly reacted. "So they were successful. How many are there? How do you know this anyway?"

"I contacted Mohatu earlier and he told me. And he said there were four lions and they were heading back to the Pridelands."

"Four? There should be five. That's right isn't it?"

"Yeah." Nala replied. "Kiara, Kovu, Maisha, Vitani and Kion."

"Well he definitely said four. But the point is I don't want to be his pawn any more. He said the poison sample's been destroyed so you two can go back to the Pridelands and get ready to fight him when he arrives."

"Well we'd better get going then hadn't we." Simba said as he dashed over to the cave entrance. He was stopped by Leela though.

"But I was hoping that I could come back with you. It's the only way for me to escape him."

Simba looked back at Leela. He thought for a moment. They could take her back with them but even if she wasn't willing to take part in this plan, she was still connected with it. There was a risk, but Simba decided he couldn't deny her so he said yes.

"Alright. Come on then."

"Thank you."

"What are we going to do once we get back to Pride rock if this Mohatu's waiting there for us?" Nala asked.

"Don't worry. I'll help you with that." Replied Leela.

Simba was about to lead the way back home when the back of the cave became illuminated in a bright white light. They all turned to see what it was and Leela began to freak out.

"Oh no! He's here!"

After almost no time at all, from the ghostly mist emerged the figure of Mohatu. His voice filled the cave immediately.

"Leela! I will not tolerate betrayal!"

"I don't want to do this any more! You can't make me!"

"You have no choice! And as for you, Pridelanders. I'm only doing this for your own good. None of you are ready for what's to come. I'm trying to spare you from suffering. And yet you still fight it."

"Who are you?" Simba demanded.

"I'm the one who gave life to you all. Five generations ago I came to the Pridelands and made it my kingdom. You're all descended from me. I'm just trying to help you now."

"Trying to kill us isn't helping us!"

"I won't argue about this. It's quicker to get it over and done with."

Leela then, without warning, bolted across the cave to a pot with some blue powder in it. She grabbed it in her mouth and tossed it over Mohatu. He began to act like he was in pain, screaming and thrashing around, and in a way he was in pain.

"Come on!" Leela shouted as she ran out of the cave.

Simba and Nala followed quickly straight after. Mohatu eventually recovered and watched as the three lions ran off into the horizon as fast as was physically possible. But he didn't chase after them.

"Yes, that's it. Run. Give yourselves a false sense of security before you meet your inevitable ends. Not long now."

At the edge of the flat plains there was an onset of strong wind. Simba, Nala and Leela stopped running to catch their breaths but the coast seemed clear so they took a rest for the time being.

"Leela." Nala started to ask. "What was it that you threw at him?"

"It was a neutralising powder. It's very technical stuff so I won't bore you with the details. What do we do now?"

Simba took over the conversation when he got his breath back.

"We go back to Pride rock. If we get there before Mohatu does we can plan a defence strategy against him. If what you said about Karff and Jenvl is right then the others should already be heading back there to. They can help us."

"If they are then there's a strong chance we'll all run into each other about halfway to the Pridelands border." Nala said.

"Perfect. Are we ready to move?" Simba asked.

"Yeah." Replied Leela.

"Ready when you are." Nala answered.

"Alright."

Simba got to his feet and lead the other two lionesses. The three of them stuck close together as they trekked on back home.

 **So it seems they've picked up a new friend in Leela. But the trouble isn't over yet. Next chapter up soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another flashback chapter now. This one is just really Scar and CO and making their plans with each other. It's only short but the next chapter will be much longer. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18

The cave in the elephant graveyard was filled with the bodies and voices of Scar, Zira, Jenvl, Karff and Leela. They all met in the largest part of the cave to finalise their plans. Scar began.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, it is time to initiate our master plan. But before we do that I just want to make sure you all know what your part is and what is expected of you."

"Mohatu has left it up to us to do this so we can't mess it up." Jenvl informed them.

"Right." Scar continued. "Now you three will be operating mainly outside the Pridelands while me and Zira keep it under control. Everything should go smoothly while we're in charge but if something happens to us we've come up with a back up plan."

Zira took over for Scar.

"If Scar or I dies, or both of us, then you three will have to continue with the master plan."

"I've noted down all the details of the plan in the concealed cave below Pride rock. That way we never forget what we're doing." Scar added.

"I don't think it's a good idea having all your evil intentions written on a wall where anyone could find it." Karff said.

"The cave is going to be completely hidden and inaccessible to everyone but us. No one will ever find them."

"If you say so."

Zira then carried on with her explanation after being interrupted.

"So anyway. If we do die then you three will have to transport the poison sample to the Pridelands when it finally arrives at the other side of Africa. And if the worst comes to the worst then we'll return from the Skylands and assist you."

"Now does everyone get that?" Scar asked.

"Certainly." Jenvl answered.

Karff replied "Yeah."

Leela was the last to answer and she sounded rather timid when she did.

"Sure."

"Good. It won't be long now before we're on our way to absolute power."

 **Chapter 19 will be up soon. And just a heads up, it's going to be a long, intense and shocking chapter (but I won't say why for obvious reasons).**


	20. Chapter 20

**So here we have a very climactic chapter that ends with a rather similar feel to Mufasa's death from the first film, but that's just my opinion from writing it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 19

1 DAY TO GO

Kiara was starting to get exhausted now since she, Kovu and Maisha had been running from Scar and Zira. It must have been at least half an hour, maybe more. Kiara was surprised that Maisha was able to keep up this long. Although she felt like she was about to collapse at any moment, she kept on going, knowing that if she stopped she could be met with the faces of the lion that almost ruined her parents' lives for good and the lioness that nearly destroyed hers and Kovu's. Then, in the distance, she saw the standing figures of three lions that she recognised as her mother and father, and there was a third that she didn't recognise. They were only a couple of minutes away at this speed so she kept pushing on.

"Hey Leela." Simba whispered as they walked along at a steady pace in a bumpy plain.

Leela turned her head part way round so she could still see where she was going and talk to Simba at the same time.

"Yeah?" She said back.

Nala didn't seen to notice the two of them communicating as she was out in front with Leela a couple dozen feet behind her and Simba behind Leela.

"I didn't want Nala to hear this. Can I trust you with something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well I've been thinking. If everyone who's died in the Pridelands is in fact still alive in these Skylands then does that mean my father's up there?"

"I guess so."

"Only, I saw him once as a sort of... ghost. I wasn't even sure what was going on at the time but I always wanted to find out for certain. But if Mohatu is going to attack then there's inevitably going to be some deaths."

"What are you trying to say, Simba?"

"I'm saying that, If I die while fighting Mohatu then I could... You know." Simba couldn't quite find how to finish his sentence.

"You're not going to deliberately get yourself killed are you?"

"No, of course not. But if I do die then it just won't be as frightened as it would have been otherwise. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I get what you mean."

Nala suddenly turned round and asked "What are you two talking about?"

"I'm just telling Leela some things about the Pridelands." Simba lied.

It was only another minute or so before they stopped and sat down in the plains.

"This is quite close to where we originally split up. Lets wait here for a short while and see if Kiara turns up, or anyone else." Nala said.

"While we're waiting can I ask you a favour, Leela?"

"Like what?"

"Well if Nala and I don't make it through this thing-"

"Simba." Nala interrupted.

"You'll agree with me on this, Nala. I know you will. If we don't make it then can you tell Kiara... That we love her more than anything in the world and we'll be watching over her?"

"I will. But only if you two get unfortunate, which I'm sure won't happen."

"It won't." Nala said sternly.

"Mum! Dad!"

Simba and Nala turned around to see their daughter in the distance, running towards them with Kovu and Maisha.

"Kiara!" Simba cried out.

The two groups were soon one as Kiara, Kovu and Maisha caught up with Simba, Nala and Leela. Kiara looked at Leela, confused at who she was.

"Who's... This?" She asked. Trying to catch her breath.

"This is Leela. She's joined us now." Simba answered.

"What?" Went Kiara.

"I Never wanted to be involved in this insane plot in the first place. You can trust me, Kiara." Leela said.

"OK. But right now we have a bigger problem."

"That's funny, so do we." Nala said.

"Scar and Zira are back from the dead and are chasing after us. Closely." Kovu told them.

"Speaking of people back from the dead, we have a problem with the progenitor of the Pridelands trying to kill us all. Which do you think is more important?" Simba said sarcastically.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a loud roar from close by. They all turned to see who made it and what they saw was the bodies of two all too familiar lions advancing towards them. Simba and Nala stepped forward in front of the others, creating a 'barrier' between them and the incoming threat.

"We'll take care of this." Simba said without looking back and gritting his teeth in anger.

Scar stopped and stood in front of Simba and Zira did the same thing with Nala. They stared each other in the eyes for what seemed like ages.

"Simba. It's been a long time." Scar started.

"I hoped I was done with you two. Apparently I was wrong." Simba calmly said back.

Zira looked past Nala at her son. Kovu noticed that she was doing this and put on a defensive face.

"Oh, hello Kovu my dear child. Did you miss me?"

"Go to hell!" Kovu snapped back.

"Kovu, just ignore her." Kiara said as she tried to get his attention away from Zira and on her instead.

Simba ignored this and carried on talking to Scar.

"Even when you were dead you were trying to kill us all. That seems to be all you're good at, the pair of you."

"It's a hobby." Scar snarled.

"I'll give you a choice. Leave now and stop the attack on the Pridelands, or this time I'll do a lot more than say 'run'." Simba copied Scar by snarling back.

"You have no chance at winning."

Scar suddenly leapt at Simba and knocked him sideways. Zira did the same to Nala while she was distracted and the two of them ended up in a mangled scuffle on the ground. Maisha cowered behind Kiara's leg. Simba was now pinned down by Scar and Nala was taking hit after hit from Zira. Leela then joined in the fight and went to Nala's assistance. This triggered Kovu to go to help Simba as well. Leela kicked Zira right off of Nala and the two of them began slashing at her with their claws. Kovu ran into Scar and knocked him over, allowing Simba to get to his feet and stand by Kovu's side. Before Scar could get up he was pounced on by a lioness, a light coloured but young lioness. Kiara.

"Sorry, but I've always wanted to do this." She said as she swiped her paw across his face and cut it in two places.

She was thrown off immediately after but Scar couldn't do much else before he was in a one versus one fight with Simba, just like they did all those years ago.

Maisha meanwhile was trying not to get too close to the fight. She stepped back and saw in the corner of her eye a golden figure with purple eyes heading their way in the far distance. She was limping but still managing to keep up a good pace. It was Vitani.

Nala and Leela were still hacking away at Zira until she lashed out and got Nala in the face. Nala fell to the ground from the sudden blow and hit her head against a hard bit of land, a rock probably. Leela momentarily looked back to see what had happened to her and was kicked away by Zira. Before she could get up again Leela was kicked in the face and her vision went blurry and she became disoriented. Zira went over to Nala and bore down on her, blocking the light coming from the sun and creating a shadow over Nala's body. Nala coughed and struggled to keep her eyes open but she could see clearly enough what was in front of her. She felt pain go down her stomach as Zira scraped her claws down it, colouring her fur and the grass underneath her red. Leela managed to finally get up and tackled Zira to the ground.

"I've had enough of this evil plot. I made one mistake when I stayed with my father and Karff. But I won't another mistake. Never again."

"Kill me if you want. It won't stop what's coming."

Leela slammed her paw down onto Zira's neck and in an instant her breaths stopped. Her eyes closed and the life left her body.

 _Good riddance._ Leela thought.

Kiara and Kovu had backed off and now Simba was left staring at Scar's beaten and broken body, but he still lived.

"I think it's pretty obvious where this is going." Simba said.

"I won't give up until the end, you know. But your fate isn't far away. Lions have a lifespan of about sixteen years. Tell me, Simba, how much of that life have you lived?"

"Enough. But this isn't about me."

"Indeed."

Scar then tried to charge at Simba but it was a waste of effort as Simba battered his paw into Scar's face and he dropped to the ground, taking his last breath just before hitting the hard earth.

Vitani had caught up to Maisha just before the battle ended and saw the aftermath of it. She knew that they wouldn't want to hear the bad news about Kion right now, but they had to know. But at the moment there was something else holding the attention of the group, near a cluster of rocks. Vitani moved to see what it was. Simba was the closest while the others were all crowded around just behind him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

And then she saw, lying on the ground, Nala. She looked to be in very bad condition and was talking quietly with Simba.

"Simba." Her voice was hoarse.

"I'm here, Nala."

"Looks like this is the end of the line." She coughed the words out now.

"Don't say that, don't you _dare_ say that." Tears were starting to form in Simba's eyes.

"I love you, Simba. You have to go back to Pride rock though and prepare for the attack."

"Hey." Simba's voice was warbling with almost every word he said. "Remember when we were young? We always got into trouble didn't we? Remember that?"

" _We_ got into trouble? Don't you mean _you_ got _us_ into trouble?" Nala was trying to manage a laugh but it didn't work.

"You can't go now. Not after all we've been through together. Come on. Nala, please."

Simba nuzzled Nala, maybe for the last time, and his fur became stained with her blood.

"Hey, Simba." Nala coughed again, and again, again. She was struggling to stay awake at this point. "Don't worry. We laugh in the face of danger."

And then there wasn't another word from Nala. Simba zoned out and stared blankly into nothing while the rest of the group was quiet. Vitani stepped forward and, although it pained her to say it, she whispered to Simba "I'm sorry, Simba. But Kion died as well. There was a rock fall and he... didn't get out of the way in time."

And at that moment Simba stopped thinking.

…

 **I reckon I did a pretty good job on this one. It became very downbeat by the end. I'm sad that I killed Nala because she's my second favourite character (guess who my first is) but that's how you make a moving story I suppose. All will get a bit better by the end of the next chapter though. That'll be up soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So after that rather tragic chapter last time I think people will regain some happiness at the end of this one.**

Chapter 20

1 DAY TO GO

It was nearly night time when they got back to Pride rock. Simba went in first and was greeted by Sarabi, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa. Sarabi went up to him as he entered.

"You're back. Did you do it?" She asked.

Simba ignored the question and silently walked past his mother to the back of the cave. Kiara was the next to come in.

"Kiara. What's wrong with Simba? And where's Nala by the way?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you in private."

Kiara then went off with Sarabi outside Pride rock to tell her about what happened. Leela and Vitani were together presently. The two of them seemed to get along quite well since they were introduced to each other.

"I'm really sorry about your friend. Jenvl was the toughest out of all three of us. There's no way you could have both got away." Leela said.

"It's alright. Really." Vitani replied.

Outside Kiara was beginning to explain to Sarabi about their ordeal.

"Karff and Jenvl are dead you'll be glad to hear."

"What about that other lioness?"

"Leela's fine. She hated being a part of the master plan and wanted to come home with us. That's what Simba said anyway."

"So what happened to Kion? I haven't seen come back yet."

"Vitani said he was killed in a rock fall while escaping Jenvl. I think I'm actually going to miss him, you know."

"You should. And what about Nala?"

"We got into a fight with Scar and Zira. They came back from the dead, right before my eyes, and we managed to take care of them but we were too late to stop Zira from attacking mum. By the time we got to her she was... on her last legs."

Kiara lowered her head at the thought of it.

"Well this is dreadful." Sarabi continued. "The entire Pride has been shaken up by this event. I'm sure we'll recover from it though."

Kiara answered quietly. "Yeah."

"You'd better go to Kovu and Maisha. They'll be wanting you with them." That was the last thing Sarabi said before she walked back up to the cave of Pride rock. Kiara remained where she was for a little while longer.

"What's the world come to?" She sighed and began to make her way back up to the cave. But she was stopped by the voice of someone familiar calling out to her from behind.

"Kiara!"

As soon as the voice shouted this the rest of the people in the cave rushed out to see who it was. Simba being at the front of the small crowd, because he recognised the voice. Kiara looked closer but didn't need to look for long because the lion was now at the base of Pride rock with her. No one could believe it. After what they had been told. It was Kion! Alive But how?

 **How indeed. You can find out in the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So last time it was revealed that Kion survived the rock fall and had returned to Pride rock. Time to see how he did it.**

Chapter 21

The dust began to settle around the freshly fallen boulders in the dingy canyon. Kion blinked it away and waited to see his surroundings as the dust completely settled. The rocks had fallen and trapped him in a corner with no visible way out. He surveyed the area as much as he could and saw through a small gap in the rocks, Vitani climbing up out of the canyon despite her broken leg. Kion tried to call out to her but his lungs were full of dust and his voice sounded like a wheezy squeak.

"Vitani."

She was gone now and Kion was left alone amongst the rocks.

"Damn."

He looked around again and still saw no way of getting out. Then he spotted a large rock in the wall of the canyon that looked to be loose. He went over to it and pushed against the rock until he managed to move it out of the way, revealing a narrow, long, dark tunnel going though the canyon wall and underground.

 _Maybe there's a way out through here. Either way, it's my only option._

Kion then took a step into the dark passage and another, and another until he was walking at a steady pace. He kept walking and walking until he could see a tiny pinhole of light at the end of the tunnel.

"Yes." He said in relief.

His walking soon turned into a run and after almost no time at all he was at the end.

Kion emerged from the dark tunnel and into the dim light of the dry land in the evening sky. He took a deep breath to clear the dust from his system and went over to a nearby pond with a couple of trees around it. It was a long time since he had had a drink so he was delighted to see fresh water right in front of him. He was so thirsty that he stayed there for ten whole minutes before setting off into the distance, back towards the Pridelands border.

"I just hope the others have managed to do their bit."

As Kion went on he noticed things he never remembered seeing in the Pridelands. Some strange creatures that kept their distance, unfamiliar plants and unusual looking structures. It was obvious that he wasn't going back home on the same route that he came from, but it was definitely the same general direction. At one point Kion passed some stone objects twice the size of him with straw on top and rectangular shaped holes in one side. He didn't go very close but he saw strange creatures going in and out of these stone objects, walking on two legs and they seemed to be covered in thin soft looking material of all different colours.

 _Funny looking things._ He thought as he crept by unnoticed and carried on his way through the night. Back home.

 **Wasn't sure about that last little bit where he passes by a human settlement but i kept it in anyway. This was also the last of the flashback chapters in this story so next time it's back to normal. Only three more chapters to go.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The pride only has a matter of hours, maybe even less, before Mohatu arrives to kill them all. What will they do?**

Chapter 22

0 DAYS TO GO

Now that everyone had explained to everyone else about their experiences and they had all gotten a good nights sleep, it was time to plan the defences for when Mohatu attacked. Simba and Kiara had gone to see Rafiki in the hope that he would have some idea. They went into the room inside his tree where he usually spent his time and he was sat on a stump mixing together one of his weird mixtures.

"Rafiki." Kiara said and the monkey turned to see them.

"Yes?" He said in response.

"We need your help with something." Said Simba this time.

"Let me guess. You want to know if I have the solution to defeating Mohatu. Yes I do."

"Well what is it?" Kiara asked.

"Come closer and I will show you."

Rafiki put down his bowl and picked up another one. Simba and Kiara moved closer to him to see it. They looked inside the bowl and it was a blue liquid.

"And what exactly is that?" Simba asked sceptically.

"This is the solution. You see, the only reason it's possible for the dead to come back as these spirit bodies is because of mental energy that keeps them going. It's all very technical so I won't bore you with the details. But this here is a mixture that can cancel the mental link. If this comes into contact with Mohatu it will destroy him for good."

"Are you sure?" Kiara wasn't even sure what Rafiki was talking about.

"Yes. I'm an expert at this stuff. Trust me."

Simba and Kiara looked at each other for a moment as if to say _Do you understand what this guys on about? I don't._

"OK." Simba started. "But how do we get that onto Mohatu?"

"Would we be able to throw it on him?" Kiara asked.

"If you are very skilled." Rafiki replied. "But I doubt you would be able to."

Kiara sighed and said "Alright. Tell you what. You two try and think of a way to do this and I'll go and check on the lionesses, make sure they're ready should there be any need for them."

"Good idea." Simba said.

Kiara then turned and left the tree. As soon as she was gone Simba turned to Rafiki and said "So, do you have any ideas about how to do this?"

"I'm afraid not." The mandrill replied with regret.

Just then Leela entered the tree and Simba and Rafiki turned their attention straight to her.

"Any luck?" She asked.

"No. We know how to stop Mohatu but we don't have a way to actually do it." Simba answered.

"Hang on a minute." Rafiki said. "Leela, you worked alongside Mohatu for a long time didn't you?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately."

"Fortunately you mean."

Rafiki then showed Leela the bowl of blue liquid. She looked at it like she recognised it.

"We need to find a way to get this into contact with Mohatu. Do you know of any way to do that?"

"Well, throwing it at him won't work obviously. And I don't think we could get high or close enough to do that anyway."

"What if the mixture was inside something that broke open at the last moment?" Simba asked.

"Actually, along those lines. If someone were to drink it and then come into contact with Mohatu their body would be just as reactive as the mixture itself. That would work." Leela explained.

"But whoever did that would be destroyed to." Rafiki said. "I don't anyone who would be willing to do that."

"I do. Give me the bowl." Said Simba unexpectedly.

Rafiki and Leela were shocked that Simba would say this. Shocked that he would volunteer himself to die. But to die for the pride wasn't such an unusual thing for him. Rafiki reluctantly agreed to this and pushed the bowl of blue mixture across the floor and stopped it at Simba's feet.

"You're very brave doing this." He said.

"I know. But there's one reason in particular that's making me do this." Simba's voice was stern and calm.

"Are you sure? I don't think you should-" Leela was interrupted by Simba.

"Leela, even though you've only known me for a short time I think you understand why I'm doing this. And remember what I said? About telling Kiara that Nala and I love her if we both don't make it? Well I need you to do that."

Leela realised there was no stopping Simba so she bowed her head and whimpered.

"OK."

Simba then turned to Rafiki who said:

"Goodbye old friend."

Simba and Rafiki were both looking at each other and thinking the same things. Remembering how Rafiki had presented Simba when he was born and how he had helped him return to the Pridelands all those years ago. Simba hadn't realised it until now, but Rafiki was like his best friend in a way.

 **I think you can see where this is going to end. We'll see next chapter. Only two more after this one.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Drawing very near to the conclusion now. I don't think you'll be disappointed by the ending. Enjoy.**

Chapter 23

Later on and everyone was gathered in Pride rock. Vitani's leg had been seen to by Rafiki and she was told not to get into any trouble until it had healed, so she sat amongst the group but wouldn't be taking part. Kiara and Kovu were briefing everyone on the defence plans. The only one who wasn't there was Simba. No one knew where he was at the moment but they didn't ask about it for now.

"We reckon we have about an hour until Mohatu gets here." Kovu said loudly. "And we may end up having to fight him hand to hand."

"So we want all of you to be ready." Kiara finished.

Kion called out "I'm not sure we would even be able to fight him. He isn't the same as us, flesh and blood."

Kiara answered with "Unless Rafiki comes up with an idea of how to get his mixture onto Mohatu it's the only plan we have. Unless anyone else has a better idea."

There was only silence after that.

"I didn't think so. Now first things first we-"

"Kiara!"

Zazu flew into the cave and perched himself on the ground in front of Kiara and Kovu.

"What is it?" Kiara asked.

"Mohatu's here. I saw him in the Pridelands."

"Whereabouts?" Asked Kovu.

"Just look out there." Zazu said as he pointed out of Pride rock and out into the horizon. Kiara and Kovu looked out to where he was saying and saw in the distance a bright light floating around. Mohatu was indeed here and very close by the looks of it.

"Dammit." Kovu cursed.

"Zazu, has there been any news from Rafiki?" Kiara demanded.

"I'm afraid not." He replied.

"OK." Kiara then turned to the people behind her. "Listen up everyone! Mohatu is already here and it seems our only choice is to fight him head on. Get ready."

But before anyone could do anything Simba had run up onto the tip of Pride rock and was unmoving as he stared out at the approaching attacker. Kiara instantly ran over to him and called out.

"Daddy! What are you doing?"

As Simba turned around to face his daughter she noticed that his mouth was slightly stained with blue. He had drunk the mixture and was planning to throw himself into Mohatu to destroy him.

In the background Kovu whispered to Kion "Is he going to do what I think he is?"

"What are you doing?" Kiara repeated.

"Saving you, Kiara. Leela said that if I drank Rafiki's mixture and came into contact with Mohatu it would work. I can kill him. It was the only thing we could think of."

By now there was an audience watching from inside the cave.

"What about you?" Kiara asked.

"I'm afraid I'll be destroyed to."

"No!"

Tears started to well up in Kiara's eyes. She nuzzled her father for as long as she could before he gently pushed her away.

"It's the only way."

"No. I don't want you to go."

"I know you don't."

Simba was beginning to get teary eyed as well now.

"Don't. Not like this. Not now. I don't want to lose both parents. Please."

The figure of Mohatu was getting very close very quickly. Still, Simba had one last talk with his daughter, despite the lack of time they had.

"Remember when we used to lay out under the stars at night? And I would tell you about the great kings of past?"

"Yeah. You also said that one day you would be joining them. But I didn't think it would be today."

"But you know why I'm doing this, don't you?"

Kiara was silent for a moment before answering. "Yes."

"Good. Then you know that It's for the best. Now, you'd better stand back just in case. I love you, Kiara, my daughter."

"I love you to, Daddy. Watch over me."

"Say goodbye to the others for me. Goodbye, Kiara."

And with one last sniffle Kiara backed away into the cave and waited to see the worst thing she could ever imagine.

Mohatu was now at the edge of Pride rock, bearing down on Simba stood on the tip. His voice boomed down on those in the cave.

"It's time for you all to die!"

"No. You can't have us." Simba snapped back. "It's time for _you_ to die, Mohatu!"

Simba braced himself for the jump and made one last remark to himself.

"Nala, I'll see you again soon. And father, I'm coming."

And with no further hesitation, he jumped, leapt off of the tip of Pride rock and into Mohatu. As soon as the two touched there was a huge flash of bright white light that made it impossible to see anything. The Pridelanders had to shade their eyes because of it. And when the light had died, in the space where Mohatu and Simba used to be, there was nothing.

 **Aw crap, I just killed my favourite character. A pretty** **satisfying ending to Simba, don't you think? And the way he said goodbye to Kiara to. He just wanted to be with Nala and Mufasa again so he took the first chance he got, but made sure it benefited the rest of the pride at the same time. The final chapter will serve as a kind of 'epilogue' and I'll be sure to get it up soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

**And here's the final chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 24

Later that same afternoon the funerals for Simba and Nala were held together by Rafiki. It took place in the valley below Pride rock when the sun was just starting to set. Kiara and Kion were at the front of the crowd with Sarabi across from them while Kovu, Vitani and Maisha stood further back. By now it was no secret that Vitani and Kion had gotten together and everyone could see why. They were actually somewhat of a perfect match for each other. Kiara and Kion weren't exactly listening to what Rafiki was saying to honour their parents as they were quietly whispering to each other.

"He told me to tell you something." Kiara said.

"What did he say?"

"He told me to say 'goodbye' to you for him."

"Thanks. I know I've been pretty annoying over the years but we're still siblings right, and we have to take care of each other."

"Yeah. We'll be alright. So will everyone else I'm sure. Given time."

Leela was also stood opposite Kiara, next to Sarabi, with her head down. It would be hard for Kiara to look at Leela without remembering the past week but she was sure it wouldn't always be that way. They'd lost two, but gained one. And the pride seemed to accept her willingly so there was no problem with Leela staying permanently. A short while later and Kiara felt Kovu's face on her back like he always does when he wants to be with her. At least they still had each other to face whatever lied ahead.

"I love you." Kovu whispered.

"I love you to." Kiara whispered back.

That night Kiara was finding it near impossible to get to sleep. So she went for a wander outside the cave. It was dark outside at night as it usually was, with the land being only dimly lit by the moonlight. A gust of wind passed by her face and she looked up at the sky and as she did she could have sworn that she saw a face, or two, in the sky smiling at her. Just for a second. And she smiled back.

 _We are one._

 **So there you have it. The conclusion to this rather, shall we say** **ambitious story. I think it wrapped up pretty good by the end. Thanks for all the positive feedback I got with this story too, especially from 'All Hail King Scar', I'll be sure to check out a couple of your stories. I'm also working on a sequel to this story as well but it'll be some time before that's completed as I have to finish both it and another non-Lion King story I'm doing at the moment. But for now let me know what you thought of the story and I'll see ya when the sequel's done, hopefully. Bye for now.**


End file.
